Hello Mrs Estheim
by Envious sky
Summary: Going through the rollercoaster of love and life can be a pain sometimes, but with the bad along comes the good right? insane matchup fic
1. IPod of doom and destruction

**(2,176 words, yeah this is kinda short) This idea came into my head a little while ago and I've decided to write it. My updates won't be as quick as I like since other stories are taking priority over this one. I'm writing it on my school laptop, except for this chapter only I've copied onto my home one to post earlier then i would have. When i get a USB stick I can post more chapters because Fanfiction is banned on school computers and copying this down takes too long (even if i did do it with this one) Some characters will be slightly OoC becuase I'm combining them with personalities of people I know, Serah being me and Fang being my friend. I'm not doing it with light even though my sister is light is because Light's personality is better off how it is rather then combining it with someone elses. Each chapter of this story is going to have a stupid name that is not going to make sense, I promise you that**

**Disclaimer: Why do I need to put this here, if it was mine than it wouldn't be on fanfiction.**

* * *

><p><span>1) IPods of doom and destruction<span>

Light glided in from open windows, brightening up the places it could reach and darkening the places it could not. The blue paint on the walls of the cluttered room turned to a lighter shade as the sun came across them with it's golden rays. She rolled in her bed, light pink locks ploping itself on her face, she lifted up her hand to move the messy hair from her face. Opening her eyes slightly she eyed the clock on the wall, she still had an hour to go before school, she might as well get up now; when ever she woke up it would be hell trying to get back to sleep.

Flipping up the dark pink blankets she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feet landing softly on the floor. She brushed away strands of hair that were obscurring her sight and fixed her nighties position on her body before leaving the pink and blue room.

Her sister was the only other home at the moment, waiting for her to get ready so she could take her to school like always. She had a protective sister, well scratch that, a very,very overprotective sister. Not once had she allowed her to go to school alone. if she didn't walk her she drove her but no matter what it would always be her that took her. One time her then boyfriend had offered to, and damn, if looks could kill she would have started armageddon. It was amazing he was allowed to live in the same house.

She found her sister on the couch watching the TV, she could guess from her expression that she wasn't particularly interested in what she was watching.

"Hi sis!" She greeted from her place in the kitchen.

"Oh Serah," She turned around and looked at her asking, "You just get up?"

"Yeah, just then." Serah replied as she took out the closest box of cereal and placed it next to the bowel she already had.

"Get ready soon okay?" Her sister said as she got up heading towards the direction of the bathroom for a shower. Serah flashed her a smile before getting back to her breakfast. She ate it fast before heading to her bedroom and getting dressed.

She took her uniform out of her wardrobe and placed it on the bed first taking off her nightie. She put it back in her drawers and reached for her skirt. She pulled the black and blue patterned pleated skirt up her legs then took the white blouse that was on her bed and buttoned it up. She never did up the top button, not because she was copying others but simply because she felt like when she did do it up that she was choking. And her skirt wasn't short for that reason either, she had just accidently bought one that covered so little.

* * *

><p>When she had packed her books and food into her bag she went over to her sister who was waiting for her at the door. She gave her a smile as the older one exited the small house with her following close behind.<p>

Her school was on the other side of the neighbourhood, so it took a 20 to 30 minute walk to get there, but she was fine with it, she'd been doing it since year six, so she was more than used to it. She was in her last year of high school, she could handle this fine. She could handle a lot of things by herself actually, but no one let her, they would always give her help even though she didn't really need it. It was nice of them to do it, but sometimes she couldn't help but think they were just being a little too overprotective.

Serah walked the usual path in silence, her sister wasn't the talkative type and it wasn't like they had much to talk about anyway, what there had been had already been said last night. She was fine with it, it had always been like this; her sister's silent nature had never got on her nerves. After all she could go pretty silent herself on certain occasions, but those times never equaled the same percentage of times her sister was bascially mute. So she was still the louder one out of them by far.

They rounded the corner neat the lights; the school was on the other side of the road, this was the place where they usually split up and Serah was able to go the rest of the path alone. Though that rest of the way wasn't much of a way at all.

"Bye Light!" Serah waved as she crossed the road, her sister had a shadow of a smile on her lips, she gave Serah a wave back, but it was simply a move of her hand rather then what her sister had done, which had been flapping her arm around like she was hyped up on coffee.

After she'd crossed safely Lightning turned to walk back in the opposite direction knowing that she would be fine now, though she would most likely have been fine anyway, her overprotectiveness just made her go the extra mile when it came to her sister that she cared for so much.

Serah realeased an unnoticed sigh by those around her, her sister never showed much emotion in public places, or anywhere for that matter. She'd been like that for sometime now, but she had gotten used to it. She didn't miss the time back when she was 'Claire' all that much. Though other people would probably much prefer her that way, Lightning scared the shit out of them. On Serah's first day at high school some boys had thought it would have been fun to make fun of her, so her big sister decided to beat the living snot out of them. End result Light had gotten herself suspended but no one choose to go near Serah again. Sure that meant that she had never been bullied throughout her whole high school life, but that meant it was extremely differcult to make friends. They were scared that she might be like her sister and would hurt them like her sister would.

Serah took that thought out of her head, it didn't matter and she didn't care anyway. If she had at least one friend it was enough, after all she had Fang at least. She was in her year but had repeated twice, not because she was stupid, but because school was stupid... acording to her. And then there was Vanille, she wasn't exactly friends with her, but Fang was, so that made her friends with her in turn. Vanille was in year nine and Serah had never seen friends get along as good as those two did, they'd never even had a proper fight before.

Serah took her IPod out of her pocket and began playing Gee by Girl's generation, she didn't understand a word of what the girl's were saying cause she didn't know any korean but she liked it anyway for reasons she was yet to figure out.

"Won't Fang yell at you if she hears you listening to that again?" A voice appeared from behind her. She twisted around to see a familiar silver haired boy.

"Hope!" She waved giggling.

"Yeah,hi.." He scratched the back of his head.

He was Light's friend, but he was sort of hers as well, they got along at least. She didn't know why the two were friends; they weren't all that alike; she was surprised he was brave enough to go anyway near Light, most boys were too scared. Well, Snow wasn't but he was 'stupidly brave' as most put it. Well now that she thought about it they did have something in common, a total hatred of her fiance. She saw where they were coming from but she still didn't like how they couldn't stand him. If you ignored all the others thing anyway, Hope and Lightning did have a seven year age gap between them, and yet they were best friends; confusing right?

"She's right over there, I'd turn that off it you want to live." Hope reminded her, quickly snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Well sorry if earphones hurt my ears and I can't use them, it's her problem." she laughed and pulled the IPod out of her pocket and switched it to a different song.

"So which song are you playing now?" He asked while sighing.

'Well, if she hates kpop and Dragostea din tea, why not combine them?" she asked with an evil smile creeping onto her lips.

"And what does that mean?" He did not trust what she was about to do.

She held out her IPod for him to see, "A Korean version of Numa numa!" she exclaimed.

"Oh dear maker." He face palmed.

It was at this moment that Fang came over dragging an exhausted Vanille with her.

'Hi guys!"

"Hi," Serah giggled in an evil tone.

It was then that the music reached her ears, a look of utter disgust came onto her face.

"Goddess damn you" She growled.

"Oh I'm just wonderful aren't I?" The evil smile made itself bigger, much to Fang's displeasure.

"Stop that monstrosity unless you want to wake up in hell tomorrow."

"Oh now a certain person isn't going to like that" Vanille moved to her friend's side, "If you do that to Serah you're going to be waking up next to her. The music isn't that bad."

"But you can't even understand it!"

"So?" Came the voice of both Serah and Vanille.

It clicked to Fang that she was fighting a losing battle. 'the world is going to end in 2012 because Kpop is going to take over the earth.' She thought to herself.

"Hope help me here," she begged for the silver haired teen's possible help.

He looked at her for a second confused, he hadn't been expecting to be pulled into this. He didn't know what to say. Fang figured that part out and changed her pleading to,

"Just change the subject." she hissed in his direction before turning her gaze back to the two pink haired girls waiting for a response from her.

Ummm..." He mumbled trying to think something up.

"So why are you actually wearing a skirt for once?" He pointed to the blue skirt that looked crimpled up from spending an eternity in a wardrobe.

The raven haired woman stiffled a laugh, "'Cause my stupid dog tried to eat my pants and I'm covering the holes." Her hand directed gazes to the black shorts underneath the skirt that was half covered, it was clearly torn in places.

"Oh of course **you'd** notice a thing like that hope." Vanille said with a devilish tone. Serah responded with a very failed attempt at stopping a laugh.

"Vanille!" she yelled fully undertanding what she meant by that.

"Aw, it's alright if the kiddo likes older girls, nothing wrong with that." Fang chuckled sarcastically with a hand on her hip leaning over in Hope's direction.

At this point he got what they were saying thanks to Fang making it stupidly obvious.

"Hey what!" His face wnt pink, "What the hell, I don't like Light that way!" His face became a much darker shade of bright red.

"Suuuuuure you don't" Fang and Vanille said in unison before turning to walk away back to the school.

Hope turned to the grinning Serah, his face not any better.

"You don't think that..."

She cut him off before he finished, "You're friends, I can understand that, you have no need to convince what the truth is and what it's not. just let them have their moment." She flashed a bright smile.

"Yeah," He shook his head and followed his friends to the school gates. Just before he got there Serah turned her IPod back to Gee, which made Fang turn back to see her holding out the green music device with her little evil grin having returned to it's former glory. Vanille tried with all her will to stop a laugh.

If looks could kill that IPod would have just exploded to a million tiny pieces and so would have every IPod everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime Gee was mentioned I was actually listening to the song, except for the first time it was mentioned when i wrote this down on my home laptop, where i was listening to Ugly by 2NE1. But when I was listening to the song it was a total coincedence each time.<strong>

**I do realise that the name of the story does not make sense, it may eventually, but certainly not know. And from it I have a challenge to any one that wants to accept, "how did I come up with the name?"**

**It had a very stupid reason, and I'm curious if anyone can guess.**

**Jess and Claire you can't guess becuase you already know, no need to mention any of it in reviews.**

**Thanks for reading reviews will be appreaciated more than you know and shall help my sanity.**


	2. coffee of the gods

**(1,752 words) This chapter doesn't really have a point, it's there because it's there and I wanted to show any possible readers what me and my wonderful friend Jess get up to while high on coffee (Iced coffee to be specific) reuploading this story cause the hit count is broken. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>2) Coffee of the gods<p>

The first two periods passed by without much occurring, nothing but the usual. When recess came along; it started out normal as well; remember that it 'started out' as normal, because for sure that didn't last. When Serah came to their usual spot under one of the trees lining the quad, she saw Vanille already there looking like she had just died, and Hope sitting next to her, looking to be in much better condition. As she walked over she gave Vanille a quick reminder to pull down her skirt, the dark green straight skirt was pretty damn short on her already, any higher and it would be showing things they didn't need to see.

"Sorry…sorry…" She mumbled and did as she had been told, as well as pulling herself up into a sitting position. She looked plain dazed, she was much better this morning.

"You alright?" Serah asked as she took a seat next to the redhead and pulled out her recess. Vanille was looking like crap.

"I don't think so; teacher didn't let me sleep through sport and made me do it." She said sleepily before lying back down.

"So you're tired ha?"

"I think that was already obvious." Hope said with a mouth full of food,

Serah gave him a whack on his arm and laughed, "You're not supposed to talk with your mouth full."

Hope swallowed his food and gave Serah a look, "Apparently you're my mother now?" The tone of his voice changed as he said 'mother'

The girl to his right made a mental note to change the subject, sometimes if she wasn't lucky even if it was started from a joke the sheer mention of the word 'mother' would put Hope in a bad mood. Only Light could deal with him when he got like that.

"So…ah where's Fang?" She said quickly hiding the emotions that almost got out from the sentence.

That was answered by a bottle of iced coffee coming out of nowhere and landing on Vanille's stomach who woke with a start screaming loudly. Hope and Serah blocked out their ears from the shout, Vanille was damn loud sometimes.

Fang stepped over the short orange wall that blocked her from her friends. "I'm right here you don't have to worry now." She said in a voice that would make you think she believed that her friends had been worried sick over her.

"That was supposed to be mine but Van needs it more I guess." She pointed at the coffee that Vanille had already began to drink in a hurry from how tired she had felt.

"Holy crap Fang gave up her coffee!" Serah spoke in mock shock.

"Oh it's alright I have more money, I'll go buy another one." She said as she put her heavy bag down next to Vanille's head.

"Oh of course," Hope muttered.

Fang moved away to go back to the canteen; but just before she did Serah reached out and grasped her arm,

"Wait, I've got some money, could you buy me some?"

Fang's face drooped, Serah was the least trustworthy when it came to coffee. Way more than her on certain occasions, now that should be impossible.

"Um…alright," She answered fearing the worst for what was to come.

"Thanks, Dare double espresso please," She asked giggling, enjoying Fang's current reactions.

The raven haired woman left in a hurry to get away from the evil expression present on her friends face. She didn't see her look towards Hope with that same face, which to it his only response was,

"Goddess save us all."

* * *

><p>When Fang got back she handed Serah the brown bottle that she took it gladly and began to take sip from it as Fang took great gulps. Vanille and Hope looked on in worry for the time when the caffeine got fully into their systems and sent them nuts. For them, coffee was one of the things that clicked that insane switch inside their heads; it usually got scary.<p>

Only after a few sips Serah had started to mumble the lyrics of a foreign song, and started moving from side to side, giving an odd look of some kind of achievement to Fang. Fang's hands made a noticeable twitch; obviously this wasn't the first bottle she'd gone through today. Serah's face turned more evil as Fang's glare deepened.

"I can tell your looking at me I know what you think, any closer and you feel like the heat, GG" She sang the lyrics of a song, to increase Fang's annoyance. Vanille looked worried at the moment, sure it was stupid; but singing Girl's Generation songs made you guilty for the death penalty.

Serah stood up and started dancing, a dance that Vanille recognised instantly,

"Oh god!" She said in fear, this was just pushing it too far,

"Neomu bbanjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no" She laughed and continued when Fang's face turned to shocked,

"Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh," This time Fang stood up and started walking towards her, the aura Fang that surrounded her would have scared anyone; except Serah high on coffee.

"Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeulyuh Gee gee gee gee gee." And that was the last straw; Fang took off after that pink haired girl, who of course started to run away, she chased her across the quad with her still going,

"O juneun nunbit Oh yeah!"

Their chase was making everyone look at them, and the older one yelling 'shut up' repeatedly was not helping anything. Serah jumped up and swung her legs over one of the small orange walls that circled their surroundings going as fast as she could. An angry Fang was scary, but an angry Fang hyped up on coffee…well words couldn't describe that

"Come back here so I can kill you!" She screamed at the pink haired girl successfully keeping a distance from her, which she could only manage when she had a plentiful amount of coffee in her system as well.

"If you're going to kill me then why would I stop? Light will kill you too!" She yelled back in reply.

'Shit good point' Fang thought over in her head. The second of distraction gave her less time to react as her chase led her to a more heavily populated area of the school and her target almost hid herself among the whore-appearing idiots. She was relying on the colour pink to guide her now, thank god for Serah's ridiculous hair; it was the saviour for her in this moment. Serah ducked between Two girls and an extremely tall boy, it happened so fast that Fang wasn't given enough time to react. As she made the attempt to go between them she tripped over the foot of one of the girls and before she knew it she'd face planted into the ground. Her hand went to her face on instinct and felt where she'd hurt herself worst. Her nose felt like crap and she was pretty sure she felt blood between her fingers. She looked up squinting as Serah walked up to her as other moved away from her laughing their heads off.

"Help?" She asked as she held tightly on her pained face.

"Hmmmm, how bout I…" She started with that damn grin plopping back on her face.

"Oh joeun hyanggee oh yeah yeah yeah" She did a piece sign and leaned over her friend sprawled on the ground as she finished the hated lyrics of the song.

"Oh screw you, help me up; my nose is freaking bleeding!" Fang hissed angrily

"No I think I'll go finish my kopi instead" She shook her head and walked away talking in a sing song voice "kopi kopi kopi!"

"It's called coffee you moron, you are not Korean!" Her friend screeched from the ground, where now she would have to help herself up herself.

* * *

><p>Serah returned to Vanille and Hope who looked at her with suspicious looks, wondering why Fang did not happen to be with her, or anywhere in sight for that matter. But they knew that if she was to answer at all it was not now that as for sure. She took a seat between the two ignoring their looks like they weren't there and continued taking sips from the opened bottle.<p>

"Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby, gee gee gee gee baby baby baby." She sang completely oblivious to the sheer number of WTF faces surrounding her. She gave a smile to both the younger kids as she finished.

"Kopi is fun isn't it?"

They shook their heads in unison.

* * *

><p>Five minutes into third period, a boy on office duty came to class and told her she was wanted in the principal's office. The others looked at her thinking what she may have done wrong, though from barely knowing her the whispers that were being said among them made no sense.<p>

As Serah came into the office she immediately noticed Fang sitting on a chair to he left, she gave her an irritated glare scowl before the principal, MR Dysley began to ask them what had happened. He glanced at the tissues Fang was holding in front of her nose.

"Ummm." Serah felt uneasy in his presence. He always had that effect on people; he was just so…intimidating and plain freaky. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that made him so, he just was it.

"Whose fault is it that Miss Yun's face is bleeding?"

Serah's gaze turned sideways to Fang's waiting expression; she had a weird look of achievement.

"Ahh, kopi and So nyeo shi dae?" She mumbled.

The smacking sound that was heard was the sound of Fang's hand meeting her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaba chincha chincha honto wa no no no no no<strong>

**Yappa meccha meccha ki ni naru oh oh oh oh oh**

**hora chowa chowa kono mama gee gee gee gee gee**

**koishita no (Oh yeah) Aishita no (Oh yeah yeah yeah)**

**And there is the jap lyrics as a reward for reading the chapter (Look out Jess cause I'm going to memorise them, yes you're pretty much screwed)**

**When I started to write down the lyrics for Gee i was actually listening to the song by purer coincedence (it came on half way through the sentence) It happened again! I'm starting to think my laptop loves me.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated and shall help my sanity.**

**(Gee just started playing right when I was about to finish writing this, LOL)**


	3. if I said it was strawberry milkshake?

**(2,643 words) The scene in this is actually a flashback scene from my other story decieving love but I switched Lubreau and Maqui for Fang and Vanille because it fits better in this story. Sorry if it's been a while since I've updated last but I do happen to be writing this on my school laptop where fanfiction is banned and my dads USB pulled a disappearing act on me so I'm at my friends house using her computer to update. You won't get anymore until after the holidays and i find that damn USB, buy for now and hope you enjoy this next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this Snow would have gotten punch in the face a hell of alot more**

* * *

><p><span>3) Would you believe me if I said it was strawberry milkshake?<span>

* * *

><p>Plenty had passed since the little chase that had happened between Serah and Fang, both ended up with an after school detention. Fang got angry about it because she claimed it was Serah's fault, but in the end the principal told her it was hers as well considering she was the one that chased her.<p>

That had been over a month ago now; it was nearing the end of the term at the moment. They would get their grade soon, Serah worried if she had failed PE. She never participated, only did the theory from PT.

But never mind, she didn't care about that subject; if she did well in others it was fine. She was bound to have an A somewhere. She was a smart student, not a genius but certainly smart. In year seven and eight, she was in the second smartest class, but on average they did better than the supposedly smarter class. In year nine she ended up in the smartest one, which in that year only lived up to its name as the smarter class. During year eleven and ten she did pretty damn good, and she was sure she was still doing fine in her last year. She was both scared and exciting that she was so close to finishing high school. It would be and another chapter in her life when it was over.

* * *

><p>It was the Saturday before the last week of term; they would get their reports on Wednesday, the second last day because most didn't come on the last. Today Fang and Vanille had come over and were currently versing Snow and Gadot at some video game. She didn't have an interest in shooting games and plainly didn't know how to play, so she spent the time watching them. It was fun because Fang was high on coffee and spent the entire time going ballistic on everyone. She never died once, it was scary. Vanille…well Vanille was just failing. Snow and Gadot did their usual of bursting in and shooting up the place, the result either being killing themselves or Vanille, because no-one could kill Fang in this game. The last time they tried ended in confusion, Vanille and Fang were helping each other so they had been together at the time; the end result was Snow and Gadot trapping them in a building. They got them to go into this one room where they charged in and pretty much killed Vanille instantly. During this Fang started a crazy iced coffee induced laugh, after all the catastrophe there was a dead Vanille a destroyed room and magically smashed window and no Fang. Her character had completely disappeared, and if the window wasn't a clue enough, all signs pointed to her jumping out it. Despite this being a six story building and they were at the top.<p>

The played round after round, Fang forever winning even though she technically repeatedly committed suicide by jumping off high places. Yes the window was far from the last time. The average scores was Vanille zero and an army of deaths; Gadot usually around 10-15 with deaths all caused by Snow; Snow with about 25-30 kills with surprisingly more deaths than Vanille on account for being Fang's target. And Fang's? Well she had a million kills to Vanille and Snow and no deaths what so ever. She was still on a coffee high.

But that high came down fast, and her apparent immortality showed to be quite false. Around the end of the tenth round, she had been creeping around a corner, being ever cautious, but this caution didn't exist around a certain someone. For the one to finally end her mighty streak of total doomage, was none other than Vanille; thumbs up for her first kill to be the unbeatable drunken puppy.

Fang stared blankly at the TV, her expression the embodiment of disbelief.

"Wha?"

Was everyone's reaction, only disrupted by the unavoidably laughs from Snow and Gadot. Serah joined in closely followed by Vanille who had finally had it run through her head what she had just done.

"Oh lord, did that really just happen?" Gadot forced out through his laughs, "First kill and its Fang, damn I couldn't even do that!"

His comment received an evil glare from Fang.

"Everyone is human you obnoxious tank." She growled anger flashing in her eyes.

"It's a game Fang, don't take it too hard." Serah begged her before a fight started. Fang wasn't one to piss off, she was scarier than Lightning. Piss of Light you get her fist in your face, piss of Fang you end up on the sharp end of a bloody spear.

"If it's just a game why don't you play?" She smirked looking more evil than before, her eyes kept up the illusion of her plotting something for the sake of Lucifer.

She shoved the controller into the pink haired girl's open palms and stood up straight moving to the other side of the room.

"I'm just going to go die now. Goodbye."

Serah stared at the controller with a plain expression, not knowing what she was supposed to do now.

"But I don't know how to play…" She mumbled slowly.

"I can teach you the controls?" Snow offered, she looked up to him wondering whether she should accept or more simply but down the controller.

"Um…Okay?" She was not entirely sure of herself about it, but it's alright to try a new experience right?

"Kay then," Snow shuffled closer and told her what button did what, Vanille and Gadot watched them waiting for Snow to finish and Fang just glared at everyone from the futon from all the way on the other side.

For some reason, Serah just had the feeling that she would have never failed at something harder in her life.

* * *

><p>It started off, her character was in a building, as far as she could tell, she was completely alone. She spotted Gadot's character running near the outskirt of the building she was currently in. Hunting for Snow she predicted, he was always after him, but wasn't above going after Vanille and causing her to fail again like always if he did happen to pass by her. She took a quick glance over to Snow and Vanille's screens for a second. Honest to god she had no idea where those places were.<p>

She snuck around the corners, finding her way out; sure no one was actually in a building but she was being paranoid about it all and being extra careful. It was all going well until someone burst out of nowhere and shot her.

"Who did that!" She yelled loudly in sudden shock.

"Crap, I'm sorry about that; your character looks heaps like Vanille's" Snow blurted out.

He missed Serah's childish pout for Fang's coffee induced laugh rang through the room.

"Oh LOL that was funny! Frosty the snow man killed his wifey!"

"Frosty the Snow man?" The blonde basically yelled in confusion because he didn't have the mind to lower his voice from before.

"If I'm a drunken puppy than you must be a snowman!" Fang sniggered evilly, revelling now the second bottle of coffee that no one had realised she had. No wonder she was going nuts again.

"Everyone quiet!" Vanille's high pitched voice broke through the argument beginning to happen. "This is completely pointless! Can we please get back to the game now!" She begged stopping everyone from continuing what was already happening.

They all turned to her for a second then returned their focus back onto the game, silently agreeing with the young redhead. Fang grunted before moving from her place on the purple futon to back to the others, sitting on the arm rest next to Vanille.

"Aaaaw, why did you have to stop it Nilly?" She wrapped her arms around Vanille's small neck; her raven hair part way covered the younger girls face when she moved her face closer to her.

"Because you guys are loud…"

"Especially Frosty." Fang finished for her.

Vanille rolled her eyes at her friend's drunken mood, "Yes especially Snow." She put emphasis on Snow as she was correcting her for calling him by such a stupid nick name.

A loud gunshot rang though the house from the TV. Before Snow stated,

"And bang goes the dynamite, might want to pay attention to the screen next time Vanille?"-

That was when she noticed he had thrown a grenade at her.

* * *

><p>The first round Serah had played ending in failure, but she was given credit for the fact it was her first time and she did at least beat the redhead in the end. She killed Vanille five times and Gadot once, but had died a ridiculous amount to ruin what seemed like a good score.<p>

To her discontent Fang forced her to play another round, she was too interested in Vanille's adorable little ponytails to care about shooting everyone in said game.

This time she started outside, again she was sure no one was near her. It was snowy and hard to see in front of her. Gadot had changed the stage so he and Snow could have a real challenge, but that would mean Vanille and her, would just fail harder.

She snuck around everywhere, pointing her gun at each movement or sound, no matter how tiny. She was getting extremely paranoid, it was stupid, but she was.

She could hear the gun shots from Snow and Gadot, she heard ones she guessed were from Vanille, but she knew they didn't hit anything. Her shots never hit anything.

When she snuck around the corner of an icy hill, she spotted a chunk of metal jutting out of the ground. Curiously she went to it, checking dozens of times that no one was currently near her. She was perfectly alone, so for now she knew she was safe. She walked right up to the strange metal object, she couldn't tell what it was but she noticed she could go in. But the hole was tiny; would anybody see her in there?

"Use this to your advantage." Fang sneakily whispered into her ear, smirking with a fun little evil aura surrounding her.

"Okay?" She could only think of how Fang was scaring her so much right now rather than what she was being asked to do.

She climbed up onto the floor part of the structure, spinning around once inside to see how and if she could be spotted. But under the cover of the ongoing blizzard it would be extremely hard to notice that one tiny hole. In front of her she had a clear view ahead of her seeing down the bottom of the hill. She could turn into a sniper from the position, Fang was right about using this to her advantage.

But none the less her paranoia was getting the best of her still and she jumped at every single sound or movement. This was finally successful when Gadot appeared out of nowhere and as she jumped she pulled the trigger half accidentally and got him in one go.

"Aw, headshot, who did that!" He exclaimed immediately afterwards, before looking to Snow accusingly.

"Sorry…" Serah mumbled, which made him turn to her laughing his damn head off.

"Where are you exactly, I didn't see you anywhere!"

"If I knew I'd tell you myself…" Oh of course she knew where she was, in that weird metal thing; but why would she tell and reveal her position so someone could come over and kill her?

Funny thing was, after she killed Gadot's character; thing's followed in a very similar fashion. First she killed an unsuspecting Vanille, and then Gadot again, and then Vanille five times, than Snow. Yeah she gave up counting after she was sure Vanille had died 20 times by her in her wonderful little hiding spot. The other players were getting more and more confused while all Fang could do was laugh her head off. Fun thing was even if you looked at Serah's screen, you couldn't tell where she was; courtesy of a blizzard and lots of metal.

At the end, all they could do was laugh, for when the scores were revealed it was even more confusing than they had originally thought it was.

Snow's was 34 kills, Gadot's was 24 kills, Vanille's was 1 (Gadot wasn't being careful) and Serah's was what caused Fang to laugh harder than she had all day, 124 kills.

* * *

><p>When all the laughter died down Vanille decided to remind everyone it was getting late, and it would be best for them to get home.<p>

"Aww, that was the best I want more," Fang complained openly, Serah shook her head grinning simply mentioning,

"That killed my hand, I need a rest."

"Wasn't the only thing you killed." Fang added before Vanille dragged her with her to the door,

"Bye bye," The redhead waved happily, not at all bothered by how she had had a day full of fail.

"Oh wait!" Serah called out when they were about to leave, dashing over to Fang quickly, with an evil smile. "I got something for you."

"And what is that?" The raven haired woman asked expecting the worst.

She immediately started singing,

"Gomen ne sunao ja nakute, Yume no naka nara ieru." She jumped back when Fang swiped at her but was saved by Gadot's hand grabbing Fang's messy hair and pulled her Back.

"Not now pup, you kill her, and her sister's gonna get some revenge." He pulled her out of the house with her; Vanille looked around awkwardly for a moment before giving a wave to Serah and running after Gadot and the struggling Fang.

* * *

><p>In the time after they left Snow had returned to playing his gamer while Serah returned to watching like she had before Fang had shoved a remote into her hands. She had piece of paper and was scribbling some picture on it, at the moment she wasn't sure what it was. There was a comfortable silence around them before Snow piped up and asked,<p>

"So what was the song that you were singing before to piss of Fang?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up from her 'wonderful piece of art' back to him, "Moonlight densetsu, it translates to Moonlight legend." She shrugged and went back to her drawing.

"And why on earth do you know it? I thought you only listen to Korean music."

He had heard more than enough to tell the difference between what Korean was and what was not. She could guess he didn't actually know what language the song was, but had the idea of was some kind of Asian.

"It's the Japanese opening to Sailor moon." She said it like there was nothing wrong with what she had said at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews shall be much appreciated and shall help me keep my lingering sanity<strong>


	4. A equals omn nom nom

**(6,396 words) Biggest chapter yet, woot.**

**Sorry for no updates, broken laptop, school holidays yada yada you understand.**

**Now I have something completely unrelated to tell you all, some time this year I'm going to be in a Kpop flash mob. The guys must wear dresses and the woman shall wear colouful suits or Sera Fukus. I just need some recruits.**

**Disclaimer: I no own this**

* * *

><p><strong>4) A equals omn nom nom<strong>

* * *

><p>Serah fiddled with the set of papers in her hands. The second last day of school had ended and even though it said on the report to show to parents only, like most everyone else she was about to go show it to her friends and see what they themselves got. Well it wasn't like she had parents, in fact the closest thing she had to them was Lightning, and she was her sister.<p>

She spotted Hope and Vanille talking on the silver seats near the office building. She opened up her report before she got to them and looked at what she had got for each subject. She wasn't sure why she had continued to do PHPT, she guessed it was because she wanted to try and do better by having one last try; needless to say it had become another failed attempt, shown by the big fat D. And she only got that for the theory part of the subject; otherwise it would be an F there instead. Goddess, she had never gotten one of those before and planned never to. For English (as it was compulsory for everyone) she had gotten an A. same went with drama and art; she had gotten another two A's. For basically everything else she had managed A, but got one B. Pretty good for her, though as she knew she wasn't going to win out of her friends, there was one person in their group she had decided from the start not to even attempt to beat them. Look when a friend skips year 8 because they are so smart than you better believe they are smart.

She gave both Vanille and Hope a wave as she sat down next to them; she noted how Fang was not there yet.

"So what'd you get Van?" She giggled. She knew what to expect, not like she was an idiot but she sure wasn't a genius.

"'Bout the same as always." She chuckled dryly. "Got two D's and an army of C's." She smiled half-heartedly.

She knew that the other two had owned her, their expressions even showed it.

"Be glad Vanille. That's better than my class, well, most of them. We're kind of like split in the middle." Serah made a slicing movement with her hand. "Some are smart, like me, and some have the brain of a fish." She said as she read through Vanille's report that had been placed in her hand.

Half way through it another report was thrown in front, she didn't have to guess who it was from the voice that cut through the air almost immediately afterwards,

"Hah, I win!" Fang exclaimed triumphantly.

Serah took the time to look through Fang's report, finding it full of B's and two A's for PHPT and PASS. She stifled a laugh and replied to the raven head's earlier call.

"No you came third." The pinkish haired girl stated.

"Why did you guess she came third when you haven't even seen mine yet?" Hope questioned with an inquiring look.

Serah returned his look but then switched it to one that clearly read, 'are you nuts!'

"Because Hope, I am smart." She stole his report from his hands, he hand been yet to open it and the top was only half opened. She opened it fully and took the papers out and flipped through the pages. She read the details such as comments by teachers where he placed in the year, doing her best not to laugh.

"Yes Fang you definitely came third because I beat you and oh god I've come second."

She let out a giggle this time, and so did Vanille who had leaned over and read the boy's results.

"Hope I feel like when I take my eyes away all I'm going to see is A's everywhere." She mumbled, and received a weird look from Hope. He'd guessed he would get good results but something seemed wrong with that statement.

She finally let go of the papers and handed it to him to see he had, as she had already made it obvious, gotten all A's. He blushed under the stares he was being given. He never liked that and he knew he wouldn't get used to it.

"Damn silver's smart, you are the only kid I have ever known that has actually gotten straight A's. That's like something you only ever see on TV." Fang laughed and patted him on the back none too lightly. He was pushed forward from the force and made sure to give Fang a scowl; she needed to remember what her strength was before she really hurt someone doing that.

"Oh I have an idea!" Serah exclaimed suddenly stopping anyone from saying anything further because she was sure Hope would have to make some complaint over Fang almost knocking him over, and she didn't want to hear it. "It's time for a celebration!" She removed her IPod from her shirt's pocket.

Fangs face drooped and Hope's eyes darted to the cursed green object, what was on his mind completely forgotten.

Vanille stood close to the taller girl and between them they were whispering quickly, thinking up which 'delightful' little song to play.

"Do Fantastic Baby! I love that one." Vanille begged in a giggly whisper.

"No she actually likes that one, we need to do a different one, how 'bout Ugly?" She asked,

"No too much English, how about the Korean version of The boys?"

"No it still has the same problem. Oh screw it I'm going to play Goodbye Baby."

"By Miss A? I haven't really listened to them before."

Serah ignored the last comment and clicked the play button on her IPod and waited for Fang's usual reaction.

Her face drooped even more and her eyes reflected fire. Serah knew what was about to happen, and she was prepared. She shoved her report in her bag and ran like all hell, Fang making her move and going after her.

Hope and Vanille simply stared in the direction they had taken, more than used to this occurring. Despite it they both sighed outwardly, Hope for the stupidity of it and Vanille's reason came out in the statement,

"She needs to play Suju more."

…

They walked with Serah to her house from a decision to stay at her house for the night, as no one planned to go to school on the last day, no one ever did. They all plopped their bags near the door while Serah dashed into her room and dropped it there. She made the decision to get changed as well before returning to the others. When she came back to them waiting on the couch she was wearing a short yellow top that revealed her belly button with a red angel wing pattern on it with sky blue denim jeans to finish it off.

"Hey is Lightning here?" Fang piped up while putting Vanille's hair into plaits, hoping she didn't notice, because she was clearly doing it without permission.

"No, she's at work 'till seven." Serah answered her as she sat down next to Hope and stared at Fang as she continued to plait Vanille's hair, and wondered why the redhead was yet to notice.

"Damn shame." Fang paused, "Hey, didn't I leave my shirt here?" She finished the job and with a sneaky look sat back up into a normal sitting position.

"Yeah, it's in my room if you want it," the pink head replied as Fang ran into the room to find the shirt.

"Why does Fang have a shirt here?" Hope asked with interest.

"Because she left it here when she stayed for two days." Serah shrugged, "She wore a different top and forgot she had another one."

"That was dumb!" Vanille interrupted.

"Yeah, that from the person who just got their entire hair braided and didn't even notice." The other girl in the room laughed as Vanille's face changed to shock.

"What!" She moved the red strands to the side of her head to see if they were kidding but found they were right indeed. "When did this happen?"

"Just then." Both Hope and Serah informed her.

"God damn you! You ruined the surprise!" Fang's accented voice cried from the direction of the room she had left to. She appeared back near them soon afterwards with a cross look and now instead of her school shirt she had on a loose sleeveless blue top with black fire patterns running across. Her arms were folded in front of her chest.

"Some revenge is in order, it would seem," she said in a mix of a superior accent and in the most evil tone any one had heard her make today. Which for Fang that was certainly something, for all the Kpop that had been greeting her ears in the last couple hours.

"What does she mean by 'revenge'?" Hope was the first to speak in the silence after Fang's apparent declaration of revenge.

"Does this have anything to do with that game?" Serah asked; Vanille made a nod to show in a silent agreement she had the same idea. Both openly showed fear when a devilish grin developed on Fang's face.

"Why, what else dearies?" The grin made itself all the more obvious. In Serah and Vanille's silence all Hope could say was, "What game?"

…

By 'game' she had, of course, meant the one she had played with Snow, Gadot and Vanille some time ago on the day Serah had owned them all and beat them despite barely even knowing the controls. She decided to be smart so Serah wouldn't have the same chance as before and chose a different area. Fang strongly believed she couldn't fail and so apparently this counted as revenge.

Vanille hadn't actually bothered to put her hair back how it was because a part of her suspected, with Fang's insane side out, she would complain if she did so, and anyhow she liked how it looked at least. She was forcibly handed a controller because she hadn't wanted to play at all, if it was revenge then only Serah had to play; but she insisted everyone did, even Hope, who honestly didn't really understand what was going on.

And as he didn't know what was going on that obviously meant he knew the least how to play the game, but no one explained it to him. So the end made itself obvious as Fang killed his character repetitively while he made the attempt in figuring which button did what. He still beat Vanille as while button mashing he accidentally shot her as she tried to sneak up to him. So Vanille did her usual failures as Fang also shot her the times Hope didn't.

In the end Vanille got one kill (Well at least she got him once), Hope got five and a ridiculously large amount of deaths, and Fang got 34 because everyone was full of fail. No one had even figured out where Serah had ended up at, she had found some random place to hide again; she didn't get as lucky as last time as this time she only managed 12.

After an uncountable amount of rounds Fang finally let them stop and gave them a break. Hope and Vanille fell to the floor and Vanille loudly exclaimed that she wasn't going to move again, so everyone took that as she was going to sleep there. Thought they all kept in mind it was a joke they decided to play along and make her think that they hadn't figured that part out.

"Hey Hope, if you wanna stay here don't you have to get your stuff?" Serah asked as she rubbed her seriously sore hands. Fang had gone evil today, no doubt.

"Oh, yeah I should call my mum about that, she can bring them here. Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." He rubbed his neck embarrassedly. Hope went over to the other side of the room so he could pick his phone out of his bag.

"Yeah, if Vanille's just gonna stay there then we don't have to worry about that. She mustn't care." Fang sniggered and it made Vanille sit right up.

"Hey no, I care, I care! I'll go home quickly and get them!" She basically screamed before running out the door.

The three remaining in the room could find no other reaction but the slow turn to look at each other with the biggest WTF looks on their faces.

"Well that wasn't meant to work like that. Has she had coffee today?" Fang asked with a confused shaky voice.

"She doesn't react to that from kopi, that's only you and me, remember puppy?" Serah giggled and waited for the reaction she more than expected.

"Uugh." Fang faced palmed both mentally and physically.

…

When Vanille came back with her stuff, as well as a change of clothes; they began playing another one of Snow's many games. Except this time they chose one they all knew, which just so happened to be Mario-Kart. Fang finally didn't completely own everyone; Serah was doing great just like her. So it was a battle between them and the others trailed behind, coming around fourth or fifth. Whenever Fang came first she was scared that Serah was going to hurt her because the girl was getting into an increasingly bad mood.

She could remember Light saying something about how certain games put her younger sister into a bad mood if she got into a losing streak; she was starting to regret her decision on deciding to play this. Serah looked ready to bite her head off, or maybe she was overreacting, she didn't know. But to be safe she shuffled away from her and kept her distance. Sure Serah was usually nice but everyone had their limit; and constant failure on certain things, especially when that constant failure occurred during childhood, usually made said person have a short fuse for it. And for Serah that was racing games, little weird but very true. It made you want to lose so you didn't have to face any kind of wrath from her, but she was Fang, a threat of death wasn't ever going to become something that will make her stop what she is doing. So she did as best she could and won as much as she could, as she was the best at this game out of all who were here.

She was glad when it was over actually; Serah had only lost by three points anyway and now she didn't have to hear her scream every time she was hit by something. Yeah, she was actually screaming, it was literally painful to be near her when it happened.

Sad part was, even losing by one point was considered a massive fail to her, she'd spent too much time losing; that was clear. Hope and Vanille didn't care about coming fifth and seventh but despite coming second she was acting like she had come last, if anything, best word to describe it was annoying. Everyone watched her pouting face, scared from making even a noise, acting like she was a bomb that would explode from any movement or sound. The two younger kids had been warned many times about Serah's little problem with racing games, but this was the first time they had witnessed it.

Silence was slowly overtaking the room, Serah's grumbling had stopped but no-one was going to take a single chance, and waited until they were sure she was fine before they dared speak again. Luckily for them the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening, eyes went to there, acting like they had just been saved from an almighty evil.

"Ah, Light!" Fang exclaimed and ran up to her. She completely ignored her poisonous glare and put her arm around the others shoulder, "So how you doing, baby doll?" She grinned, and Light's frown deepened.

"Fine, until you came along," the pink head quipped before dropping a heavy bag on the ground. Fang looked at it for a second before concluding, "So you went to the gym after work?"

"What's it to you?" she removed herself from Fang's grip and tried to walk past her but the younger woman was being her usual self and decided she needed to make herself an annoyance to everyone. She walked back up to her and did exactly the same again.

"Oh come on sweet pea, don't be mean. I know you like me." She fluttered her eyelids in an almost innocent manner.

Lightning rolled her eyes and looked past her to the others sitting on the couch. Vanille and Hope were focused on them with quizzical looks on their faces regardless whether Fang acting this way was the norm for them to see; but Serah was mumbling to herself with a pouting expression, what was going on to her it was like it wasn't happening at all. She was confused for a second but then her gaze switched to the TV where it was noticeably Mario kart.

"Serah, if that game puts you in a bad mood, then don't play it." She informed her sternly, like she was a worrisome parent.

Serah's pout made itself more obvious and she stood up exclaiming, "But if I don't play it I might lose my skills and then I will suck and then I could even lose to Vanille!"

"Oh thanks for the compliment…" Vanille mumbled, taking that fully as an insult.

"Oh sorry!" She faced her quickly, taking notice then how mean it had sounded. "Didn't mean to be mean but…"

"My Van's never been good at games." Fang came besides the redhead and pulled her into a hug from behind. The smaller of the two tensed from the suddenness of her friend's actions, but calmed down almost immediately after. No surprise considering this was just one of Fang's many habits.

During this, Lightning made use of the time to try and escape from Fang as she was far too distracted by creeping out her friend instead. But creaky stairs were her doom, because the sound was not missed by the currently insane raven haired woman.

"Oh hey, where do you think you're going pinky!" Fang released Vanille and raced over to Lightning before she could get all the way up the stairs. They were gone from view for less than a second and when they came back Fang was making what looked like to be an attempt to wrestle Lightning to the ground but the older woman wasn't going to let her do it anytime soon from the looks of things.

The others watched on in amusement, they did feel sorry for Lightning having to constantly deal with this from the other but that didn't stop it from looking absolutely hilarious. Fang was on her back at the moment yelling a millions words a second without having one logical thing said all throughout.

"Get off me you coffee-obsessed moron!" Lightning grabbed both Fang's wrists and threw her over her shoulder making her land roughly on the ground.

The raven haired woman coughed loudly from being so badly winded before giving the angry woman above her an expression mixing together, a pout and a smirk.

"Damn, pinky's a bitch." She coughed loudly again but held the expression. She pulled herself up with an amused expression at Lightning's scowl.

The others not in the fight were no longer finding it funny and together decided they needed to end things before they got too far. Serah took advantage of the fact that Lightning could never say no to her no matter what she asked; she simply didn't have the power to.

"Hey Light? Instead of turning Fang into a murder victim to you want to play?" She held out the controller with a puppy dog look.

The older sister paused for a second right before stepping on Fang and forcing her back down; staring blankly in the other's direction.

"What?"

"She's asking if you want to play Mario-Kart with us." Fang chuckled from her place on the ground.

"Maybe killing her in a race will help settle your urge to kill her in real life?" Hope asked from his seat. Light looked at him for a second before gazing back down at Fang, who was looking back with some strange attempt at giving her a puppy dog look.

"Will it? 'Cause I'm too young to die." She laughed the question.

"Don't you wish," She rolled her eyes. "It can settle for now." She sighed outwardly in frustration.

Lightning walked over to Serah, who handed her the remote with a smile. "Well at least Fang isn't going to literally die now. Plus, I need a break; if you play then Fang isn't going to get bored because she has no one to challenge her." She stepped past the others. "Oh and I have a really fun way to calm down."

She left without another word leaving the others to question her because they didn't receive a proper answer. Fang looked over in Lightning's direction, from which she also had a good view of Vanille, to see both had a dark little smirk planted on their faces.

"What did she mean 'really good way to calm down'? What do you know that I don't?" She questioned almost in a panic, part of her mind must have known the meaning somewhere inside her head.

"Would think you understood Serah enough that you would know without being told the answer." Hope laughed from her other side.

Her face drooped; her worst fears had been confirmed. And almost right after she had truly figured it out, a song came from upstairs to further confirm what they already knew. It was a foreign song sung with a strong voice, but the thing with the language…

"I've never even heard that language before! What the hell is wrong with that girl!" She turned to Vanille in hopes of getting an answer but the red head shrugged.

"I only listen to Kpop; I can't recognise any other Asian language besides Korean." Her expression was an outward display off her apology. Behind her Hope was laughing silently to himself and Lightning could find no response but the rolling of her eyes.

She whacked Fang on the side of her head with the controller before stating, "It's 'Someday I'll Fly' by GEM. It's Chinese; she's from Hong Kong or something."

"Oh, Chinese! Why didn't I think of that?" Vanille interrupted and Fang put her hand in front of her friend's mouth because she was the only one who had realised the strawberry blonde was yet to finish.

"Don't go evil you drunken puppy, it at least has SOME English in it. Plus unless you really DO want to die, don't insult my sister." She glared, Fang instantly backing away from the threatening woman from fear of certain death.

"Um, sorry…." She mumbled nervously.

She made a move to sit back where she was hoping to God that Light had taken the apology, because she appeared to be more concerned over the game at the moment than continuing with the forewarning. But all attempts at hiding her oh so obvious annoyance turned into total failure when more sounds came drifting down the stairs. Sounds which just so happened to be Serah's horribly out of tune singing.

"Sometimes I cry somewhere inside (insert mumbled Chinese here) I don't have to hide, 'cause someday I'll fly!" She screamed, which, without saying, was evidently done to Fang's own displeasure.

"God damn it girl! You can't sing so don't try!" Fang said and right after was delivered a heavy hit to the side of her head. She sprawled on the floor wondering what the crap had just happened, for it had all gone too fast for her mind to register.

But of course she was given an answer when an angry Lightning towered above her.

"Didn't I warn you about insulting her, last time I checked?" She asked in the most evil tone possible.

Fang could only say one thing in response. "Help me?"

…

Serah was upstairs for some time with the TV almost too loud for her sensitive hearing to take. It was to drown out any of Fang's possible yells and insults because of the foreign music being played. She'd gone and re-watched the entire episode of PopAsia she'd recorded last Sunday. It seemed SBS was the only channel smart enough to realise that this music was actually popular.

She was humming the song MR simple by Super junior as it was the last song played. Her mind wasn't on that particular song though, but rather the one before it. It was Mama by Exo-M and was the first time she'd heard it. She lay down on the floor holding an old moogle toy she'd been dancing with earlier.

"What the heck was up with that intro? I'm seriously confused…" She sighed and sat back up,

"That part where they said mama mama creeped me out…" She giggled at the stupidity of it then jumped up suddenly remembering something,

"Oh right! I need to show Vanille Twinkle!" She squealed like a fangirl and announced while laughing, "Ooh my precious Tiffany has such a strong voice! How could I not have noticed before?" With that she dashed downstairs, giggling insanely.

…

When she got there the others were no longer playing Mario-Kart. Lightning and Hope were talking to each other on the couch, about reports from the sound of things. She couldn't see Vanille or Fang but she could hear their conversation, it didn't make any sense for sure. She felt sorry for Vanille.

"You know, the dumb thing is that some kids are going to try and bully you for getting straight A's" She heard Lightning say to Hope.

"I don't really care. At least I have a future; they're just going to fail everything in the end." He laughed.

"Right," she agreed.

"So did you ever get any A's, Light?" He asked inquisitively.

"Hmm." She scratched the nape of her neck. "For basically every sport related subject and English; pretty much every time."

"You were good at English? Honestly, that's one of my worst ones." Hope chuckled.

By now Serah had walked over to them and was finding it far too tempting to interrupt them, and so she said this, as the random urge came too fast for her to think out much of a sentence.

"You can't suck at something if you come 20th out of 200 hundred people, Hope." She paused and eyed the abandoned TV. "Plus take Light seriously about how she said that she pretty much got A's for those subjects. A couple months ago I found a stack of old reports, truthfully from K to 12 it was a buncha C's and D's but for those, every single time she'd gotten an A. It was weird."

She moved from standing in front of the two and sat down on the ground near the TV, searching for particular cords.

"I don't understand how something like that can be weird, and anyway; if you usually get around fifth for something getting 20th is bad."

"Oh alright, alright…" She grumbled, failing at finding what she was searching for.

"So no one is using this anymore, right Light?"

"Does it look like that?"

"Hey, I was just asking." She complained before continuing on with what she was doing and Light and Hope went on with their conversation.

Eventually she came across the right cords and removed others from the power supply so she had the room to plug them in. She didn't notice the way Lightning was looking at her; she was concentrating on what exact ones she was plugging in and working out what she was doing from that. Now for what console she was turning on, it became obvious because they only had one game it played that Serah would even touch, and only one thing she would do in afore mentioned game.

"Oh for the Goddess' sake, she's doing it again…" Lightning muttered under her breath, head falling into her hands.

"Doing what again?" Hope asked like the truth was something horrifying. Well it would have to be something considering it had got that reaction out of Lightning of all people.

"Just watch, you'll see." She stated and went silent, eyes directed over to the TV.

Serah clicked the buttons too fast for Hope to see what game she was playing and next thing he knew her character was in the middle of a massive green field. She began running like her life depended on it, her expression, which he could only see the side of, showed concentration; he wondered if it was needed for her current situation. He saw a wall of trees up ahead as well as some fences, besides these fences was a slab of stone neatly carved into wall. She climbed up onto the stone by a ladder and when on the other side went down another ladder, so as to skip the high fences previously blocking her way. She ran down and the screen turned black, when it came back she was at a lake and big white letter in the middle of the screen announced that it was called 'Lake Hylia'. She ran across the small land part near the large lake dodging giant jumping blue spiders while doing so. When she got to the edge just past a scarecrow she jumped into the water of swam to one of the other land masses in the area, this one having what appeared to be a house on the centre. She climbed up out of the water and stood in front of the door, where she took out a small instrument and played a song. By now Hope was royally confused; all he knew was she was at a weird lake and that song was called 'the sun song'? Weird.

When she went into the house Fang and Vanille had returned to the room, Vanille held an expression of question while Fang's went just as dark as Light's.

"OH gawd."

Hope took notice of the positively evil smirk that graced Serah's face in the moment that followed. It disappeared while she changed her clothes so now they were blue and changed the boots she had on and now walked slowly like they were very heavy. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't even understand the off topic subject she was talking to Vanille about.

"Hey Van? I saw the MV for Twinkle; ooh you were so right I love it!"

"I know, Taetiseo is awesome right, and all their voices are so strong!" The red head sat down next to the older girl. Halfway through Serah's character had gone into the water, as he had quickly realised this was not a house at all but instead a fishing hole.

"Your cute Seohyun is as adorable as ever, and my precious Tiffany has such a strong voice, I have no idea why I didn't notice earlier!" Serah's character was searching the water for something unknown as they talked.

"You know at the start Taeyeon's hair was totally like Light's! Just blonde and thicker."

"And on the wrong side, but nevertheless it still made me laugh my head off. Did you notice half way through Tiffany had hair like yours? Laughed there too." She continued searching.

"Heh yeah, so what are you doing anyway?" The redhead finally asked. Hope wished she'd get a proper answer, because he couldn't remember being this confused; Light and Fang looked like they were dying.

"Just looking for something more precious for the entire of Soshi put together."

"Impossible!" Vanille exclaimed and was immediately pulled away by Fang who held her close in the middle of the room, far away from Serah's sudden glare.

"My precious is more important than your entire existence." She roared.

"Hey! That was way past overboard!" Fang yelled back to her, with a tone equalling the evil.

"Oh obsession and its effects." Lightning mumbled as she almost slipped of the lounge, she'd been on her back for a time now.

"Light what the hell is going on here?" Hope asked despite having severe doubts of receiving what could be considered an answer, a proper one at least.

"Watch and wa…" She was interrupted by Serah's yelling, "Yes it's here!"

"What's here?" Vanille screamed at her, still stuck in Fang's strong grip.

"Shush!" She held a finger in front of her mouth before returning to the game mumbling. "Oh and first go too, absolutely perfect!"

Everyone stayed completely silent when giggles filled with purer insanity began escaping the confines of her mouth. They knew it was for the best when she got like this.

She got out of the water and walked over to the counter where a man stood and payed twenty rupies (rupies?), to go fishing. She walked over to the pond and Hope expected her to throw the rod in but instead walked around the edge of the fishing hole in the badly animating grass; just when he thought he couldn't get any more confused. When she went all the way around she let out a very loud groan and muttered a few indistinguishable words before moving over to a couple of rocks which got a different reaction out of her. Suddenly she was holding up what in appearance was a group of bubbles connected to each other, which just so happened to be floating above her character's head. The words below announced that it was a sinking lurer…sinking lurer? It looked like a bunch of bubbles, that thing was supposed to sink?

But he couldn't say anything, his confusion locked his mouth shut and if he could say anything, he would be still be silent because he wouldn't have known what to say anyway. He just wished that Lightning would actually explain it to him.

When Serah had gotten this lurer Hope expected her now to throw the rod into the water, but no instead she stands still for some insane amount of time. From their expressions, Fang and Light obviously knew what she was waiting for, but him and Vanille were utterly clueless.

Finally she threw the lurer into a group of lily pads and waited. She was growling at a fish she spotted, like it was evil and didn't deserve to go near her lurer. Certainly the two who were currently already clueless were just getting more confused. After what seemed to be an eternity she began again insane giggling sounds, because a larger peculiar looking fish had appeared near her lurer.

"Come on precious, bite it…bite it!" She screamed, Hope and Vanille jumped back from the suddenness. Now if they hadn't been confused then they sure as hell were now.

"Precious?" Vanille mumbled looking up at Fang for an answer.

"The effects of obsession."

Serah acted like no one was else in the room and any words said came down on deaf ears, she was far too focused on what she was doing. Which was now reeling in the large fish, and squealing loudly.

"Come on, come to mamma." She laughed and almost fell backwards, which just made her laugh harder.

Hope looked to Lightning who had her head in her hands.

"What is going on?"

"Something that has been for a long, long time."

When Hope turned his eyes back to the screen the fish was close enough to the shore so that it was jumping up and down out of the water, he was taken aback from the size of it; no wonder Serah hadn't wanted the smaller fish to bite the lurer. By now Serah was mumbling rapidly words no one had the ability to understand.

The fish jumping in and out of the water continued to do so for another ten minutes, most likely because of all of Serah's yelling, she screaming so was seriously distracting herself from what she was trying so hard to achieve. Finally she pulled it out and caught it, and when she did, a massive scream erupted from her. A loud one.

Everyone jumped back straightaway; in fact Fang covered Vanille's ears just to be making sure. Hope looked over to Lightning again hoping to dear goddess he'd actually get an answer this time, he was so damn baffled by all the goings ons.

She rolled her eyes and made a head movement showing him to keep watching. He'd get his answer. The words below her character sounded like someone was talking to him, he guessed it was that man at the counter, the words read: "Woah, that's a strange looking fish you got there. It weighs about 34 pounds." Right after reading it he heard a loud groan come from Serah as she lay down on the floor with her limbs spread out wide.

"It's a stupid midget fish."

"Serah it's as big as you." Hope pointed out right after the words left her mouth. For all he could see that observation was more than correct.

She directed a poisonous glare at him and stated, "But it's not full size."

"It's only one pound smaller, don't put yourself down." Lightning cut in before she could say anymore.

"But it's a stupid midget fish."

"It's 34 pounds, why is it a midget and 35 is not?"

"Because that's full size."

"I'm confused." Vanille said before anyone said more.

Fang let go of her finally and let her stand back up, Fang was rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"She sucked at everything in that game but fishing so she got addicted to fishing, then her mind kept telling her she wasn't good at it until she catches the biggest fish." She shrugged and stood up herself. "I also think Snow is sure of himself that she loves that fish more than him."

"And what is this fish exactly, can I actually get that answer finally?" She questioned begging, not forgetting to give her the best puppy dog look she could give.

All three who were not confused as all god damn hell said all at the same time, "The Hylian Loach."

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't keep him out for long, that's impossible, how can someone have a story without the Hylian loach? That's imppossible.<strong>

**Reviews shall be much appreciated, thanks for reading.**


	5. Do you like bananas or melons?

**(2,558 words) my beta got this back to me in record time for her (I finished this on Friday!)**

**Just a quick chapter so you all know I'm not dead and that this story is still fine and dandy. My home laptop as I've probably mentioned before is still kinda broken, though now it's only blown speakers, but that was the original reason we took it in to get fixed. And it's still broken so I'm getting a new laptop, so I don't want to write my stories on this one because I might lose the files. So I've been writing on my school laptop for all my stories, and that would be the main reason why I haven't been writing this one, plus it's winter so it keeps raining and I can't write during the breaks.**

**Now that's out of the way, I have some more fun irrelevant things, but i'll say those in the bottom note, for now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this I would own Serah, and if I owned Serah, then I wouldn't have created a diabolical plan to steal Serah now would I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Do you like bananas or melons?<strong>

* * *

><p>Serah was sitting on the couch having a conversation with Vanille, who had stayed over the night before with Fang. It was Wednesday today but there was an all-day teacher's strike so they didn't have to go to school. Fang and Lightning were downstairs playing one of Snow's many video games; he'd<p>

joined in with them when he'd woken up. She could hear all the yelling coming from down there, they were being goddamn competitive.

As what usually happened when she couldn't find anything on TV she had popped it back onto the recorded episode of Popasia . Thank god for Foxtel IQ or she wouldn't be able to watch this at all, no way could she wake up at 8:30 every Sunday morning.

"A couple weeks ago I got bored and stole Light's laptop, and started watching some K-pop music live. Trouble maker is much better in the MV for sure and can tell you that. Have I mentioned anything about that to you?"

Vanille shook her head. She was distracted by the TV but had enough of her attention focused on her friend to give her at least that.

"I watched some Bigbang and Taetiseo live too. I guess it was Daesung that sung the best from the vids I watched. I was surprised with Taetiseo though,

they were all pretty good." She flipped the remote in her hand, getting distracted by the show herself.

At that moment Vanille's head slowly turned itself to the side in a twisted fashion. "All of them? Even my precious Seohyun?" she inquired innocently.

Serah laughed at her reaction, "Yes all of them. Still, loved Tiffany the best." The rosette giggled to herself; shifting her position on the couch with Vanille's eye continuing to bore into the side of her head.

"Can I hear it?" she pleaded, in that same voice as before. Serah edged her gaze over to her, and was faced by the redhead's big round puppy dog eyes.

"But my laptop has busted speakers, remember? And I don't think Light would agree with me usurping hers."

Not like Vanille was going to take that for an answer. With the creepiest face she could muster she holstered herself up onto the arms of the chair.

"Well let's steal it while she's not around!" she commanded, grabbing tightly on poor Serah's arms.

"Van, I think you've lost it!" she hissed at her as she only moved closer.

"This from the girl obsessed with a fish from a video game!" she yelled.

"He's my precious, how dare you insult him!" The pink haired girl yelled back.

"Oh who cares, let's steal it!"

"Steal what?" A voice came from behind them. Their heads snapped back to see the culprit and were met with a rather confused-looking Fang standing by the stairs. The two on the couch froze, and, thanks to their position, slowly started falling off the couch.

"Uhmph!" Vanille landed on top of Serah none too lightly. Quickly she got up and tried to give Fang an answer; who was still looking on perplexed, but was quickly distracted by the groaning noises Serah was making. Looking back she saw that the girl was rolling about on the ground.

"I think I killed Serah."

"Yeah...yeah, I can see that." She mumbled and slowly made her way back downstairs, most likely more confused than when she came up.

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, Serah was sitting on a badly graffitied picnic table in the park, Vanille was playing with her hair, tied for once in a different hairstyle which was a plait. She still had two of course; she adored cute hairstyles, she didn't care that she was deemed as immature by her classmates for it.<p>

They had, as there was not much to do, gone down to the park for hot chips. Snow and Light probably had other places they were supposed to be at the current time, but obviously they weren't caring about it.

Fang and Light were lining up in the fish-and-chips shop to get their food, while Snow had ducked into the convenience store beside it to get them all drinks, as the massive lines in the store next to it didn't exist there. So Serah and Vanille were left with virtually nothing to do and went off to get them all a table. There was another group of friends in the park, all boys of a punkish appearance but they were keeping their distance. That may have something to do with the glimpse of Snow they had gotten before he'd ducked off to get them drinks, at least that was Serah's presumption.

"I'm bored!" Vanille groaned like a five year old child from the partially broken wooden seat.

"Then go do something," Serah replied with a roll of her eyes. Vanille was always the first to complain.

"Do what?" She asked rudely, looking up. She was tired, but that was because while everyone was trying to sleep, Fang was up playing video games.

Serah herself was the only one else awake and had no problem with it, but that's because she was downloading a movie on her computer so she didn't count. Fang had stopped the game around 3 in the morning. But everyone had already died by then.

But Serah chose to bring her thoughts away from that. She needed to give Vanille an answer, yeah? Do what, didn't have much in a place like this. She t

look a quick survey of the area, four picnic tables, a small playground, a million and one trees, a swing se…

"Swings. We can go on the swings." She decided with a cheery tone evident in her voice. She heard a rather loud bang. Taking a look back Vanille had face-desked the table.

"Um…" How was she to respond to that?

"Just when you have me thinking I'm the crazy one here you always go out of your way to prove me wrong."

"Oh but come on, swings! You've joined me before!" She jumped off and proceeded to tug on poor Vanille's arm.

"But I'm tired Se-Chan!"

"If you come I'll tell you some fun information about my darling big sister!" The redhead immediately stood up and faced her with an expecting

expression.

"What kind of thing?" She inquired with a hint of evil shadowing her emerald eyes.

"You have to come first; then I'll tell you!"

"OK screw being tired I'm not missing this chance."

And so like a pair of energetic young children they raced each other to the swing set, battling each other to reach their favourite one first. Sadly for Vanille Serah won that battle and she had to go with the smaller swing. The moment she hopped on and started swinging herself back and forth she twisted her head to look at her older friend, with a face filled with insane begging.

"So what was the thing you were going to tell me?"

Serah let a big wide smirk spread across her face, which only fuelled Vanille's want to know even more.

"Lightning is a closet Taeyeon fanatic and thinks that Taeyang is hot, so much so that if she was anyone but herself she would go to one of Bigbang's concerts and hold up a sign saying "Taeyang, marry me."

This shock reveal was closely followed by Vanille bursting out into a fit of laughter, and a loud slam, which when Serah looked she realised the redhead had fallen of the tiny swing set.

"So Lightning of all people likes K-pop!" She asked screaming like it just couldn't be possible.

"J-pop actually, but she watches Popasia with me so she sees plenty of K-pop videos. She likes the people not necessarily the songs themselves. She thinks they're alright but she can't stand not understanding them."

"Oh god." Vanille got out between the laughs. "Certainly can't tell Fang about this can we?"

"Do you want to die? She's going to try to kill Light for liking it and kill me for brainwashing her."

There was a pause. "But you didn't brainwash her did you?"

"She's the one that introduced me to it." She answered with a grin. "She was on the compy one night and just started listening to it, really loudly for that matter."

Vanille barely heard that last part, she was too caught up with her fit of laughter. And thanks to Snow getting back to them much earlier than the other two, he was greeted by quite the sight, that being Vanille rolling across the bark covered ground and his fiancé playing on the swings. Yes, because that's exactly what an 18 year old high school student soon to graduate does in their spare time, steal the playground from the kiddies.

"What's going on here?" He asked feeling perplexed, and failing to hold back a laugh.

"I just told her a little bit of why I currently like K-pop, I guess she wouldn't have guessed it in a million years."

"Sure looks that way." Snow chuckled, tossing a quick look to the small teen. She'd calmed down but not by much. He turned back to Serah and gave her a peck on the lips, "And weren't you two meant to be minding a table for us all?"

"Oh crap I forgot!" The pink haired girl suddenly panicked, but calmed down right away when she twisted her head around to see the table they'd previously been at was still free of occupation.

"Phew…" She breathed, jumping off the swing and going back to it. Snow followed her and took up the sat next to her taking a gulp from his can of coke. Serah had begged for a monster but Fang had literally death-threatened Snow over it, saying he would die a horrible, horrible death if he gave into her demand; after all, iced coffee was enough to send her nuts. Still she partially won, seeing as she at least managed to get herself a Dare Double Espresso.

"Hey Van!" She called out with a hand to the side of her mouth, "You better come over here before Fang comes back and asks how on Earth you got like that!"

"Oh shit!" Vanille shot off the ground and zoomed over to them, taking a seat on the other side and proceeding to brush leaves and bark off in a manner that felt like she was trying to make the strange scene as normal as normal as it could possibly get.

"You idiot." Serah laughed into her hand; she'd started drinking her coffee already and both had to fear her losing her mind.

"No, there's nothing wrong here; no, not at all." She mumbled monotonously while continuing to clean herself up.

"No, not at all, there's just a leaf stuck in your fringe." Serah agreed sarcastically.

"Oh what!" She frantically searched for aforementioned leaf, but was quick to find she'd been messing with her and nothing more. "Oh that was nice," she muttered, annoyed.

Being too distracted by their little conversation they hadn't noticed Snow laughing quietly to himself, and in fact hadn't realised he'd been making a sound a all until he mentioned the question, "Do you guys think you're going overboard even just the tiniest bit, I mean do you really think Fang will flip that much?"

The others went dead silent, and with a slow creepy turn of their heads, looked at him with an expression reading 'are you stupid?'

"She's insane." They both said informing him of what he already knew.

"Yeah but…"

"She's insane." Vanille cut him off before he could say some more. Serah didn't repeat it that time, because a new thought had gone and popped into her head.

"Heey? I know this is unrelated, but does anyone know what Fang's sexuality is?"

And now Snow had a reason to join in with the slow head turning.

"What?" Vanille got out a second before he could.

"Well think about it, she hits on everyone, and I mean everyone, it just has me curious." Her expression seemed almost blank right this second but she was actually deep in thought.

"I think you're just being silly right now, it doesn't matter anyway right?"

"Do you remember how she met Hope? You do don't you?" Serah asked inquiringly with a tone more serious than the conversation itself.

"Y…yeah." The redhead stuttered.

"How she met Hope? What about how she met Hope?" Snow piped up curious, this was new to him; no-one had gone into it to him yet.

"Oh it was on that wonderful day in year 11 where we both got an afternoon detention for what occurred during a free period we had after recess."

Judging from the dramatic way she chose to say this, it was certainly a 'delightful' situation she planned to talk about. Vanille and Snow's eyes bored into

her head with expectant looks.

"We were about to go to the library, but then we passed by a bored looking year 7 class, and I said, "Fang, they look bored, lets cheer them up." So I dared her to go into the class and do something insane."

She paused to further torture the waiting faces watching her. "So she walked straight in and walked up to the teacher and said 'Can I have your number? I lost mine.' But of course that wasn't enough for her so she proceeded to hit on every person in the class, boys and girls alike. Poor unlucky Hope was in that class of course, on the seat next to the window which made him the last one to hit on." She paused again. "She sat down on the empty seat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder and said 'Do you have a map? I lost myself in your eyes.' Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of there squealing like a little kid. Then we ran like hell to the library before anyone could fully comprehend what just happened."

Silence…

silence…

silence…

silence…

"I feel sorry for Lightning right now." Snow broke up the uncomfortable quietness that had taken over.

"Hmm, agreed, though I hope she isn't going about calling her Paameelaar again."

"What?" Was the united response. But no answer was given besides an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Fun fact, I got an A in science, SCIENCE! MEREDITH! SCIENCE! I came first in the year, so that's out of 200 students. and my teacher says I need to do more studying so I can get better results, oh teachers. I understand his point though, I only got 87% out of 100%, but that makes me think, 87%? And I came first? How bloody dumb is my school!**

**Very, that's what.**

**Another fun fact, there's a girl in my class, and there was something wrong with the comment our geography teacher gave her. In the second last sentence, was this "Melinda can greatly improve HIS results if he blah blah" I forgot the rest. Mainly because this was the last sentence, "Good work Zac!"**

**I thought her name was Mel...**

**And irrelevant to everything else, I went to Supanova! In sydney! In a bright pink sailor style sweet lolita dress and hugged 14 people over the weekend.**

**That being, a Sailor Venus, A konata, an Axel, a Xion, A Kairi's, another Kairi, A Miku, a Yuna who I hugged twice, a Fang, a giant teddy bear, a girl in this awesome old style dress, a Tifa 3, A Serah who I think I scared the shit out of because I screamed "SERAH!" At the top of my voice when I saw her. There was a Noel with her, I recognized him, they live in the same neighbourhood as me!****, also I hugged the mascot at the eels game (I was forced to go to the football).**

**Cause I'm bored I recommend Seeker of the skies stories and my master piece 'Wings of Regret'**

**If anyone is confused about things in this chapter, as it does include little inside jokes here and there, you can ask in a review and I'll explain it.**

**Reviews shall be much appreciated, Jya mata ne!**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine.**


	6. Day of Insanity and Destruction

**(10,826 words) I am so god damn sorry for not updating this. I finished this 4 months ago but my beta's computer broke and it has taken this long to get it back to me. Does it make up at all that it's the second longest chapter I've ever wrote? I've got another chapter finished so I'll update that tomorrow.**

**There may be plenty of mistakes because I didn't look through this very well.**

**People are allowed to have questions (Either put in a review or PM) about certain things because I've done the school system like the Australian school system, it's very different from American as far as I know. **

**Muck up day is awesome, but apparently it's been cancelled because some boys thought it would be funny to bash the crap out of a teacher. So I can't possible do anything that's in this chapter. Though on my last day in high school I'm going to wear Len cosplay under my uniform and take my school shirt off so I'll cosplay Len the entire day. And hoping I have a free period on said day, are going to run into a year 7 classroom (As Len) and scream 'there's a troll in the dungeon, just thought you'd like to know' and faint.**

**Serah is based off me in this, that's why she's sanity lacking, and Fang is based off my friend (0erbayunfang). Just a little different.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Gilligan Albatross Pie Chicken Soup Balthasaar the 3rd remember that name peoples**

* * *

><p>6) Day of insanity and destruction<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you actually got me to do this!" Fang called out form Serah's room. Snow was walking by them, getting ready to leave the house himself. When he got to the door he found he couldn't have gotten himself to move even if he tried. Serah was standing next to him replying to all Fang's complaints. He knew there was a reason the raven-haired girl had stayed over an extra night.<p>

Today was the year 12's muck up day, tomorrow was the last day of school for the year and the two would be graduating. They'd worry about that later; they were far too concerned about today to worry. He knew Serah, with her insane streak, meant to cause havoc. Now they would never wear uniform on the day, in fact when he had he'd gotten away with wearing a trench coat, but what Serah had on took the cake.

It wasn't quite the orange sailor uniform with its massive blue bow on the front and smaller yellow one on her waist, or the tiara and orange heels, or the knee length golden blonde wig; it was all of it put together. She was dressed up as freaking Sailor Venus.

"How do people wear stuff like this on a daily basis, for the love of Etro? Could you explain that to me?" came more of Fang's complaints. He couldn't see her with the door closed of course, but now he was getting curious about that too. Dear goddess, Serah had gotten her to wear something weird as well.

"Why are you complaining? You're the one that agreed to this." Serah replied back whilst adjusting her tiara properly on her head so it stayed on better.

"What's going on in there?" He managed to ask finally.

The pink haired girl tilted her head slightly to her left to look at him, grinning mischievously. "Well, maybe the awesomeness that is me convinced her to wear a certain cosplay of mine. In fact, the very same one that Light flipped at me for buying."

"Oh, god." He hit his head against the wall. He didn't need her to finish; there was indeed a certain cosplay that her big sister had absolutely flipped at her for getting, and for good reason too.

"Are you ready?" Serah asked the silence that had been created by Fang's sudden lack of complaints.

"Um, yeah," she mumbled. It came out extremely un-Fang like, obviously sprouting from her uncomfortableness. "Are you going to come out then?"

"Is anyone out there but you?" She asked, still feeling seriously uncomfortable.

"Snow's hitting his head against a wall beside me," she stated, like it was perfectly normal. When she was in her insane mood, everything was normal; even when in truth it was nuts.

"Go away Snow." She ordered, but he didn't hear it because he was letting out shocked laughter because he'd already figured out what his fiancé had made her do.

"If you can't wear that in front of Snow, how the hell are you going to wear it at school today?" She questioned jokingly, with a hint of evil. How right she was there.

There was a pause. "Fine." She muttered more but it was too quiet to make out with a door between them. In the second before the barrier was swung open Serah leaned over to Snow and whispered in his ear, "She'll complain now but when we get there she'll be so distracted torturing people that it'll become an object to confuse the hell out of them with." She stood back up straight then as Fang opened the door revealing what Serah had made her put on.

Snow couldn't hold back anymore and burst out laughing. For in Serah's door way was Fang, dressed up as Tifa Lockhart.

"I hate you." She rolled her eyes and disappeared down the stairs.

"Jeez, I figured you'd made her wear that but it's so much funnier actually looking at it." He chuckled with his head placed gently on the wall to keep his balance.

"See, this is what cameras were made for." She announced in a sure tone bringing out a camera from behind her back. "Sneak attacks make for the best photos." Her way of saying that she was going to take the pictures when her friend's back was turned.

"Hey, is my bow on right?" she toyed with the massive red bow attached to her wig.

"Alright I guess, does it matter?" The reply was given quick and fast; he knew he'd set off another level of her insanity.

"Why it's the most important part of the costume!" she yelled in a tone that made him feel he was about to be lectured horribly. But that lecture never came and she flipped right back to a semi-normal self.

"Hey my plushie's downstairs right?" she asked in a childlike voice, looking up to him with begging eyes. If what she and Fang were wearing wasn't going too far that plushie would.

"You're kidding right?" He let out one stunned laugh.

"Noooo," she drawled, acting like she was confused by his disbelief.

He gave in, knowing he couldn't win. "It's on the couch, near the corner last time I saw it," he answered simply.

"Good, now I should get going, plus I think you're going to be late because you should have left half an hour ago." She said it like she was talking to herself instead of him, only the last part sounded as it should have.

"See you later then." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips then picked up her bag which was placed near the phone and dashed downstairs and out of his sight.

All he could think was that her fellow stupids were doomed. And that he was going to be seriously late today, not his fault it he wanted to know at least some of Serah's sanity challenged ideas for the muck-up day. Those costumes had to have something to do with it, especially Fang's.

* * *

><p>On the path to school, as Serah and Fang were in perfect walking distance to it, a million and one looks were delivered to the strangely dressed duo. Contrast to her earlier complaining Fang was laughing at the two year 8 boys that had passed them a minute ago. One had called Serah 'Sailor Moon' to which she replied that 'She wasn't her, she was Minako-sama', and last time Fang checked 'sama' meant someone you hold at highest respect. The other boy had whistled at her costume and got a salute from her middle finger as a result.<p>

Serah wasn't laughing at all; she may as well not even have taken notice of all the eyes if it hadn't been for the last two that vocally made themselves known. She was fixing up her skirt at random intervals (like how Fang had to pull hers down) but was mostly fiddling with the 82.5cm Hylian Loach plushie wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Hey, Serah?" Fang voice cut in, for even she was curious if the girl had even taken notice. She suspected that she was simply well-adjusted to it thanks to her habit of wearing the oddest things in public, things like Sailor Fuku's, Lolita dresses and like now, cosplay.

"Yes?" She tilted her head innocently, with a smile.

Why did something feel wrong with it?

"Have you realised how many people are staring at us?"

"Of course," she replied, "but it's not like I need to react to them, in fact not reacting makes them more confused and that, my dear, is the point of this. Besides it'll get worse before the day meets its end." She lifted up the small faded-yellow bag, referring to its contents.

"Ah, true." Fang turned her head away and viewed the path ahead of her, laughing softly to herself. "So god-damn true."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the school gate every eye was set on them; some stared in disbelief, others laughed their head off, whilst the ones who knew about Serah's little insane streak simple shook their heads and sighed.<p>

Near a table beside a tree Fang found Vanille and pounced on her. The shocked redhead had no time to react and was pushed onto the ground.

"Look what she's got me wearing; she's going to kill us all one day!" she screamed overdramatically into her friend's ear.

"Fang, you're choking me!" she screeched and the raven-haired girl jumped up immediately; then right away fixed up her mini skirt realising how stupid it was to do that in this outfit, she could only hope that not too many guys were watching. She was way too used to wearing pants; skirts were an alien existence to her.

Vanille got up with the help of the table beside her and shook off the leaves that had clung to her uniform.

"If anyone's going to kill us all it will be you at the rate you're going." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hey..!" Fang tried to say but was interrupted mid-sentence by Serah, who said, "Oh how dare you," with a hint of sarcasm. "If anyone is going to kill us it's this guy." She lifted up her loach plushie.

Oh goddess, she was being serious.

The pink haired girl (turned blonde) got looks from more than just Vanille and Fang, in fact it wasn't simply a couple, it was everyone in earshot who weren't looking already. It was weird enough to say such a thing, but be serious too? Now that was just crazy.

Vanille broke the silence that had gathered, "No. Just no." She shook her head and turned to her taller friend intent on starting a conversation but was promptly interrupted again.

"Hey where is Hope?" She inquired curiously, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

Vanille looked back to her. "My best guess would be hiding. From you." She added in.

"I can see why." Fang chuckled and patted her friend on the head, treating her like she would a puppy.

Further conversation was cut short when the bell rang.

"Damnit." Fang complained, "I didn't get to talk at all, did we really arrive that late?"

"Yes because you wouldn't stop complaining." Serah replied to her rhetorical question as she walked off.

"Hey come back here!" She turned hastily to Vanille and gave her a hug before making after her nutcase of a friend.

"Bye! I'm sorry she's missing her sanity!"

* * *

><p>For all it was a normal day, excluding the year 12's of course. A teacher had rounded them up at the beginning of first period after all other students had run off to their classes. They were told certain things they weren't allowed to do and what was simply going too far. From the tone of his voice it was clear that he knew this would all be ignored. Every couple of seconds his eyes darted to the bag Serah had on her back, extremely suspicious of its contents, and to a similar bag on a tall boy's back. He'd been known as the prankster since his first year, and Serah was simply insane.<p>

After that, he shooed them off and they scattered like frightened bugs. A large group of girls dressed in colourful tank tops and short shorts ran down to the oval, where they would gossip and chat for the rest of the day instead of torturing the other students and the teachers like all else planned to. A group of boys ran into D block (the school's main block consisting of the maths, English, history and geography classrooms) to cause havoc there; example, put honey on the railings and throw water balloons at any poor person out of the safety of a classroom.

The remainder thought out what to do first or simply chatted before they joined in. Serah and Fang were away from them, getting the same looks as before, but not as many because the ones sitting near their proximately were getting used to the peculiar sight.

"So what's first on our agenda of doom?" Fang inquired while once again pulling down her skirt.

"Hmmm, well some of my ideas need people we know, and I don't know where they are, so how bout we use the megaphones first?" It was almost funny how calmly she could say that, acting like for everything else, that it was normal.

Fang nearly jumped for joy. "Oh yes great idea, freaking awesome!" Then she paused and looked confused again. "But which part of that plan should we do first?"

Serah knelt down to the ground and pulled out aforementioned megaphone along with a green iPod Nano. She stood back up straight and lifted them both up like she was making her friend choose between them. "Hey as long as it's for torturing others, are you fine with me playing catchy K-Pop songs through this?" she tilted the megaphone.

Fang nodded her head chuckling. "Hey, if you got me to memorise a bloody Chinese song you can do that. I'll live."

Serah nodded slowly in response, "I have earmuffs if you wa-"

"But then I won't get to hear their screams!" she interrupted loudly, attracting a look from the closest person in their proximity who looked at them, severely confused.

Serah gave another nod, but not slowly like her last and this time a smile was planted on her features. "Good, and if it makes you feel better I'll play Fantastic Baby to ease you into the torture."

They walked off to D block to carry out their devious plans.

* * *

><p>They were up on the second floor of D block, and Serah was currently playing 'Bonamana' by Super Junior through the megaphone grasped in her right hand. The iPod was placed right where a person would usually put their mouth, so to protect her hearing she had on the pair of earmuffs that she'd mentioned before to her accomplice. Fang was used to hearing roaring music so she was perfectly fine, and knowing that it was more torture to the students deep in work she wasn't even bothered by the foreign music.<p>

They'd entered the bottom floor at the top of D block near the English classrooms, playing as Serah had promised, 'Fantastic baby'. They'd run into a group of boys sprawled across the ground laughing their heads off, when they passed they admitted to covering the railings on all three stair cases with honey and maple syrup, so they'd been given a fair warning not to touch them. The group also admitted that they were going to attack the science block next, it had massive ramps so it was a perfect place to go. In the years past it had been a common occurrence that at least some year 12's on muck up day would paint the railings with something sticky, but it'd only ever happened before in D block, so they decided they'd go further with it.

After they left, Serah and Fang had gone on a loop around the bottom floor before they went up to the second floor, before they did the song she'd been playing had ended and the iPod had immediately started playing 'Lucifer' by SHINee. And when it had Serah's eye had twitched, Fang got a little confused over why and Serah had to explain it was because she had heard that song a millions times too many; she wasn't sick of it, it was just that when she heard it, it would be firmly stuck in her head for the remainder of the day.

Serah had to give Fang the megaphone and iPod to Fang because out of boredom she'd started to do a little dance, it being a combination of dances she'd seen in videos. She had to wonder if it was the Korean song booming around the building or someone dancing dressed up as Sailor Venus that attracted the attention of others.

About the time 'Bonamana' had stopped playing and the IPod had begun playing 2hot by , Fang had called out and cut through her semi-trance.

"Hey I can see Hope!" She laughed, and ran to the classroom; it was the same math classroom that Serah had always been stuck in whenever she had had that subject. Haha, maths was horrible enough to have, having two crazy people outside the door wasn't going to help, especially because this particular classroom had a massive window next to the door.

Fang was laughing her head off and was knocking on the glass; she had the teacher glaring at her and had the entire class laughing at her. Hope was, well, he was banging his head on the table trying to drown everything out. His class was stupid enough; he didn't need crazy women to add to that.

"Aww, Hope's being mean, come on let's go." Serah whined childishly, tugging at her friend and pulling her away from the window. The raven-haired girl yelled out complaints but Serah chose to ignore them: they had more people to torture.

When they were about three feet away Serah turned the iPod back on and began playing, for once, what was not a Korean song but a Japanese one. Once she held it back up to the megaphone, Fang's curiosity got the better of her and she found herself asking what on earth it was.

"The hell song is that? Doesn't sound Korean to me."

"How wonderful, you can spot the language difference! Yeah it's Japanese." she giggled with a hint of evil. Her friend raised her eyebrow.

"And your point of that is?" she inquired with a tilt of her head.

"It's been given a title of 'a psychotic love song'. I've seen an MV of it that had subtitles so I guess I see what they mean." She shrugged, but from Fang's expression she wanted more information than just that.

"It's called Yanderenka. In the MV the guy was in love with someone but she didn't love him back, in fact she loved someone else. So he crept up on her, and grabbed her from behind and oh Lord I though he was going to choke her." Serah let out what may have been the most evil chuckle that Fang had ever heard from her.

"Jeez, what happened? Did he really do it?" Fang sidestepped to put some distance between the pair, she really didn't feel like she could trust Serah at the moment.

"Worse. He shot her in the temple, then ended up cradling her dead body because he realised he'd just murdered the one he loved." She spoke it so easily that it was unnerving.

"What on earth was wrong with him?" She yelled, not giving care to any students doing their work as they were already being disrupted enough by Serah's loud music.

Serah made another shrug of her shoulders. "Because he thought it would end his pain." She said it like it had been the most obvious thing in the world. "But in truth it only made it worse so then he shot himself."

"Oh joy…" Fang sighed, taking another step away from her accomplice, where did she find these songs?

"Oh joy indeed. He keeps dying," she giggled.

"What?" Fang asked immediately. How can someone 'keep' dying?

Serah looked to the taller girl just as, for the millionth time today; she was fixing up that god forsaken pencil skirt.

"What?" She responded confused, like Fang was the one not making sense, "He keeps dying! What's there to get confused about?"

Fang stared blankly for a second; sometimes you had to wonder if that insanity of hers had a limit.

"How can he keep dying? Is this in his music videos or something?" She yelled again, still without care for fellow students.

Serah paused in thought, the hand holding the IPod moved away so she could hold her chin in thought.

"I don't think it really matters when it comes to Len."

Fang gave her another blank stare. "What do you mean it doesn't matter?" She shook her head. The thoughts were dancing around her brain but it failed to translate the girl's words.

"Well Miku's died in a video and Miku's certainly not dead." How was she saying this so easily?

"Wha..? Who's Miku?" She yelled through gritted teeth; she wasn't angry, but she was edging on annoyed.

"Who's Miku? Blasphemy! How dare you say that?" She put on an extreme amount of fake shock, going as melodramatic as she could.

Fang stopped walking along and put her head into her hands. No, just no. How did anyone live with her when she got like this!? She knew that she had sane moments aplenty, but this was ridiculous none the less.

"Alright, who sings this song? Yada whatever it's called anyway?" again said through gritted teeth, with her head lifted up slightly from her hands.

Serah stopped in her steps and looked back to her, face a plain as could be.

"Kagamine Len? He's the guy on the desktop of my laptop remember?" She answered simply.

The guy on her laptop desktop, but that guy, wasn't he some Anime character or something? That's what he looked like. How could it be HIM singing the song. Dear Etro Serah made no sense.

"How…?"

"Oh hey!" She was interrupted as the song ended and begun another one, one Serah recognised as 'Daughter of evil' by Kagamine Rin.

"He dies in this one too!" She pointed to the green object like an excited five year old.

Alright, face palm time.

* * *

><p>When the bell for second period rang they had to run to the walls and stay flat against them as the students turned into a stampede. One bad thing when your school was small and had over 1200 students was human stampedes.<p>

As it cleared they were more confident to make an attempt of going down the staircase without the thought of being knocked over having to go through either of their heads. Serah had always had the irrational fear that someday she really would be pushed down them and crack her head open. It'd never even come close to happening of course, but it'd stayed in the back of her mind for the entire time she'd attended the school nonetheless.

As they got to the bottom Fang yelled out randomly and made Serah jump. "Hey I can see Vanille!" It had sounded like a squeal; um…Fang doesn't squeal…those stupid things known to most as 'popular girls' squealed not Fang. Maybe it was because it meant she could annoy the crap out of someone she knew and they didn't have a wall in-between to ruin the moment.

"Vanille!" Fang yelled out and ran to the door of her classroom so she could pull the redhead into a hug.

Vanille screamed from the sudden attack and struggled in an attempt to be released from her attacker. When she managed to loosen the hug and get a view of who it was, she sighed deeply, seeing it to only be Fang. She guessed that was a good thing; maybe not at the moment, but it could be worse.

"Hi, do you think you could let go?" She sighed chuckling.

"Huh?" Fang's eyes went wide open when it occurred to her she was yet to let go. "Oh yeah, sorry about that." A side effect of living as an only child with busy parents, when she hugged you, she didn't like letting go. Well Vanille was like a little sister to her, she cared for her a lot.

"Sorry, we didn't get to chat in the morning like we usually do," Vanille started an apology but Fang stopped her.

"Hey it's fine we can talk later!"

Vanille let a small smile grace her lips.

"Alright then."

"And now, to ruin the moment!" Serah screamed out of nowhere, attracting a look on or two as she stepped besides her two friends. She brought out a bottle of glue and poured a quarter of its contents onto Vanille's head before lifting up a small transparent package filled with what Vanille found out was, a lot of large white feathers. She was frozen as Serah took it all out and stuck it on her head. She had feathers glued to her head.

She had feathers glued to her head….urgh.

"Fang, you knew she would do this didn't you!" She screamed and made half her class jump back, she didn't sound angry, but the loudness of the accusation was something to make you flinch.

Fang stepped back and bent down, because she couldn't hold herself up correctly from all her laughing. Her face had turned bright red; she knew it would happen, certainly, just not then.

"Oh dear Etro I'm sorry, I knew she said she'd do it, but I didn't believe her!" She put a hand on the carpet before she really fell over.

"It's Serah. You realise that right?" She rolled her eyes and asked, whilst the very girl stood angelically besides her, beaming brightly.

Fang nodded as talking was something beyond her.

Vanille let out another sigh; she decided to make another question to the pink-head about her non-existing sanity, but guessing what she was going to say, Serah interjected with a completely irrelevant sentence.

She leaned over and draped her arm around Vanille's tiny shoulder, giving her a devilish smirk.

"The Hylian loach is my rebellious teenage son, Vincent Valentine is the father." She nodded as she twisted around her humongous plushie around her fingers. Vanille opened her mouth but was promptly stopped yet again.

"Tiffany's better than Seoyeon. Accept it, it's a scientific fact; your teacher's over there, goodbye." She did a small wave before dragging Fang's guffawing form and running off, leaving Vanille confused as all goddess damn hell.

What does anyone see in her?

* * *

><p>The insanity-challenged duo ran down the path to the school's oval, as they'd had enough of D block for today. The boys would be fine torturing the students all by themselves: she deeply believed that the legion of water balloons they had was plenty enough.<p>

As they got to the bottom of the path they neared a group of 'popular girls' who mocked them and glared as they passed by.

Fang leaned over to whisper into her shorter companions ear just as they were about to pass the slutty group all dressed in clothes highly reminiscent of one working in a red lights district.

"Watch this, mind-fucking time!" She sniggered and crept up to them, her skirt was beginning to get too high on her legs, but instead of fixing it up she kept it the same way because she knew it would make what she said next all the more confusing.

"What do you want?" The tall blonde one sneered; she stood to the right with her back pressed against the rail. She was the worst there was definitely; wearing a white-blue tank top showing off her navel and black denim shorts the length of underwear.

Fang simply smiled, and began with a fake (not like they'd notice) probing voice filled up with curiosity.

"Sweet Etro, do your mothers really let you dress like that in public?" She looked shocked and disgusted; sure they were her true feelings but she had amplified them in that sentence. All the more to confuse them with.

All eyes went to her clothes. They were worse than half that was there.

"What?" A short brown-haired one mumbled, as bewilderment took over her badly-working mind.

"I said, do your mothers really let you dress like that in public? It's disgusting." She started moving her hands about, to emphasis her thoughts. She wasn't one of those people with the habit of talking with her hands, but she felt this moment was aided by it.

"Seriously, I bet you have actually been asked by a guy to have sex with him because he mistook you for a prostitute. I mean really; look at you, miniskirts, and tiny little tank tops showing everything off. Jeez act your age!" She practically yelled.

The entire group turned to ice. Didn't she just describe exactly what she was wearing?

"Hey what's wrong with you stupid bitch, you're dressed up, like, heaps like us and all. The hell?" The blonde one stepped forward and complained. It was Fang's time to freeze up; except for her it was intentional, and all the more to screw with their pretty little minds.

She threw her arms up in the air and screamed as loud as her voice would let her. "I don't count, I'm motherfucking Tifa Lockhart!" And with that she went on her way down the rest of the path down to the oval, her grin as wide as her face.

Serah followed closely behind her, and certainly didn't miss when one of the girl's yelled back, 'spaz' to which she replied the only answer she knew, 'thank you! Now go back to King's cross.'

When the two got out of ear shot Serah ran up to walk side by side with the raven haired girl, and in a giggling voice she happily mentioned, "You realise that before you did that Abbi said, 'Hey Italians are the ones with the Turbans right?'"

"How the hell have they not repeated yet?" Fang face palmed and made a growling sound. It didn't seem right that they could succeed and she could fail.

Serah patted her friend on the shoulder sympathetically.

"The world hates you."

* * *

><p>The oval was large, not as large as some schools in their area, but large enough. To its right were a netball court and a covered area which housed two basketball courts. The markings were painted into the ground and the concrete was old and cracked in places. Luckily these places were mostly dotted about the edges for any sportsmen that wanted to actually use them for what they were made for. The green supports that held up the roof of the covered area were heavily graffitied and creaked when you put pressure against them, e.g. resting your back against them.<p>

Behind this area was the Agriculture plot, basically a miniature farm. They weren't the richest school but they had a lot considering what money was given. The plot had a building in the middle, inside fishes were kept. Outside were a couple sheep and pigs, chickens, ducks and two cows. Though she'd been informed that the two were called 'Travis and Toby', she had named them, since the school had gotten them only a couple months back, Gustav and Cherrybelle. The other names were far too boring, her friends agreed.

At the end of the oval, near the fence that separated the school grounds from the council oval, a handful of waggers were smoking and, more than likely, getting stoned. There was a reason that the school had the reputation it did. At the basketball courts a group of year 12 boys and a small group of girls were laughing and exchanging stories about what they'd done already.

Serah and Fang walked to the back and sat down against one of the roof's legs, facing the Ag plot. Serah made out one of the boys calling her Sailor Moon for what had to be the fiftieth time that day already, and another that wolf whistled at Fang on account of her whorish outfit. All her friend did as a reaction to him was give him a middle fingered salute, and further on from that she completely and utterly ignored his idiotic yelling.

"So what are we going to do after recess?" Fang asked with a roll of her eyes as the boys started up again.

"Maybe the honey filled water balloons? That stuff is sticky, that's going to be pretty annoying." She giggled and shifted he position to try and find a comfortable one. Strangely enough, considering the fact that she wore an alien thing known as a pencil skirt, Fang had gotten one right away.

"Seems like a good idea, then more of the megaphone tricks I guess."

"Hmm." Serah replied as she settled down into a comfortable position, but as she did she noticed someone and instantly jumped up, making Fang flinch from her suddenness.

"Hey, I know that guy!" She screamed and pointed a finger to the other side of the court, right before the shade was invaded by the sun's rays.

"Who?" Fang turned, unable to make out whom on earth she was talking about, but before she had time to figure out anything she was being dragged off the ground by a squealing psycho person.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" She pulled and tugged her along crossing both courts over to a boy and girl Fang didn't recognise in the slightest.

"Heeey!" Serah called and waved with one arm; the other had a firm hold on Fang's wrist.

A boy with short messy brown hair looked up to them, followed by a thin girl with long dark hair that managed to shine both grey and blue at the same time.

"Hey I know you, right?" Serah inquired, with a tilt of her head.

Oh Etro, Fang thought, she wandered all the way over here without knowing if this man really was the person she was looking for…

"Umm," The guy mumbled, taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance. "Maybe…your face looks familiar…I guess." He shrugged, not having much of a clue at all.

"I'm Serah." The petite girl whined, acting completely sure she'd met this man before and he'd just forgotten her name annoyingly enough.

Recognition dawned on his face, "Oh, you're Lightning's sister! Wasn't your hair pink last time I checked?" He asked, confused; no-one's hair could change like that so fast.

"It's a wig," she explained, flicking a couple of the bright blonde strands.

He nodded and leaned over to get a proper look at Fang, who had her head in her hands at the moment.

"Is hers too?" He said, referring to the knee length hair tied close to its end.

"Yep," Serah nodded yes, giggling childishly to herself, Fang looked perplexed, and to her it looked funny.

"Alright!" Fang yelled and cut into the conversation, "Who the heck is this guy?" She pointed at him while glaring at Serah, who only smiled back.

The guy, realising he hadn't introduced himself stood up and stopped any more possible yelling. He held out his hand for Fang to shake and simply told her, "My name's Noel; I'm sorry if you got confused. I know her sister from work." Fang didn't shake his hand, but she calmed down fast and took the seat on the edge of the netball court (As it rose slightly above the ground of the other two courts), where Noel had previously been sitting.

He sighed when he noticed she'd done that so he sat down next to her, the girl with him stood up quickly and moved so she could sit by his side.

Fang lifted an eyebrow to Serah, expecting to be told who she was, but her friend shrugged her shoulders, meaning she didn't know either.

Noel took notice of that and was about to answer, but the girl herself answered and cut him off.

"I'm Yeul; it's nice to meet you," she informed them in a polite, but weak sounding voice. She wore a short white dress with long decorated lace sleeves. It gave her an adorable look, even with it ending at the part of the legs that the popular girls' skirts ended at.

Serah nodded and smiled back at her before sitting down herself, next to Fang.

"Heeey Noel?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah?" He didn't want to put trust in the tone of her voice, he'd been informed of her insane streak, and he feared he had just encountered it.

"This is my rebellious teenage son, do you like him?" She held up the Loach plushie wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

He looked at Fang in hopes of answer, but she shrugged instead. "I don't know, but things like that make me seriously wonder how on earth she has a fiancé."

The silence after felt almost awkward; Fang had a feeling that if she talked it would invite in Serah's insanity and Noel felt similar. Yeul made no comments as she hadn't been in the conversation and had nothing she could think of to say.

Finally the silence became too much for Fang and she needed to break it. Leaning forward so she had a good view of the sane girl sitting near her she began asking, as it was the one of the few things that she could think of to say, "So Yel—?"

"Yeul," she was corrected.

"Yeah, Yeul whatever; where do you work?"

The small girl fiddled with her fingers and looked down, an aura of shyness about her. "I don't have a job; big brother looks after me. He says I shouldn't anyway."

Fang nodded, taking that in, and was quick to continue in case Serah tried to interrupt with more gibberish.

"Big brother? So what are you two, siblings or something?" Fang inquired in a lazy tone.

Yeul was silent for a second before she started to laugh to herself and hid her face in her hand so no one would see her red face. Noel made a snorting sound of surprise and his face turned red too.

"No!" He yelled. "She's my girlfriend!"

"Oh jeez, sorry." She laughed off her mistake, "Yeah, look I don't know who the hell I'm talking to right now so—"And then out of nowhere a flying apple hit her in the eye.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she kneeled over in pain. "Did I just get hit by a baseball?"

Serah and Noel instantly knelt beside her like they could help her in some way.

The hit made it too painful for Fang to open her right eye and the tears that had started up made her unable to keep the other one open. The fact that she was laughing seemed unbelievably out of place.

"Oh, someone is going to die now. Someone is going to die," she growled as she slowly regained her sight and the pain lessened.

Realising it was the smart thing to do Noel and Serah took a step back, and Fang jumped back up, injured eye still closed.

"Who the hell did that? Answer me, you bastards!" The ones around her took another step back.

Across the court a boy looked on in fear. In his mind he knew he was in trouble, and his obvious fear made it clear to Fang he was the culprit. She took off after him and immediately he made a run for it, along with his friends as the swearing girl chased them around the oval.

Serah shrugged it off and turned to Noel and asked a simple question. "So Noel, what are you going to do?"

He was silent stuck watching a rabid Fang, until after a minute he realised he'd just been asked a question. "I'm going to gladwrap cars."

"Alright." As always she treated it like it was normal. "I was wondering what that bag was for."

* * *

><p>When recess came around, Serah and Fang stayed in the same area, talking to Noel and Yeul; the latter of which didn't talk much at all. Vanille eventually came down, with the white feathers still glued in her hair. She complained that she'd spent the better half of the break trying to get them out. Fang promised her they would in the shower (hopefully), but the redhead still remained sceptical over it.<p>

She sat down and ate what she could of her lunch as the break was almost over and a water balloon fight had started out amongst a group of year 12's and year 10's who decided to join in as well. A crowd had gathered and were pushing everyone else around. Fang, who had calmed down luckily enough, helped pull her away before she got into more of a mess. It was bad enough having feathers glued to her hair.

Noel had disappeared a while ago with Yeul so they didn't get caught up either. Serah followed suit when both her two friends had gotten up, and pushed through the ever-growing crowd of excited idiots.

It was common for fights to start out, and this was how they would act whenever that happened no matter how many times the teachers flipped at them for it. She guessed this wasn't very different, even if it wasn't punches and kicks being thrown, but water balloons filled with things they were never made to be filled with instead.

They walked all the way to the fence and stood near there for the remaining five or so minutes. The conversation stayed between Fang and Vanille and Serah was shut out for the current time; as they could tell her insanity had taken over and it'd be best to let her calm down first. But Serah never ended up becoming bored thanks to her precious loach Plushie hanging around her neck that she started off a conversation with as a substitute.

It was all dribble including the random question of 'where the hell did Hope disappear to?' and also one of her many attempts of singing, which she decided to do in Japanese as she had found she was best in that language. She kept quiet so Fang didn't hear and voice a complaint, if Vanille did she would complain that she should be singing in Korean instead. She didn't know much Korean, it was much harder to memorise, she was surprised enough that she even had memorised the chorus to 'Gee'.

The bell rang just as she was half way through a sentence, and she took on the thought that the bell was trying to kill her again, because it was insanely loud. She clasped her hands over her ears and bent her knees, almost turning herself into a ball on the ground. She'd completely forgotten her place in the song.

Fang came up and started kicking her knee to gather her attention. After the crowd had dissipated Serah stood back up with a deceivingly nice smile.

"Oh, what now?" She lifted an eyebrow, strongly believing that it was right to find that expression untrustworthy.

"I'm going to go help gladwrap cars!"

She pivoted and ran up back to the main area of the school.

Um…what?

* * *

><p>Fang ran after Serah to find her walking up the path near the office. When she caught up she was rounding the corner that led to the path that ended at the bottom of the car park. Near a set of railings she could make out Noel and that Yeul girl talking to each other; about what she couldn't tell from this distance. She could hear them but it was far too quiet to properly make out.<p>

"Hey!" Serah yelled and waved, running up to them.

Noel turned to her, gave her a small smiled and waved back. Yeul let a tiny smile slip onto her lips but did nothing else.

"So I'm guessing you want to help?" Noel said with a laugh.

Serah nodded cheerily. "Hell yeah! Why would I want to miss out?"

Fang crept up behind them and snuck up on Serah before jumping on her, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"So what's going on here, eh?" She snickered evilly.

"Wha…! Fang, I can't breathe!" The girl screamed in the raven hair's ears.

Sulkily she jumped off her almost as fast as she'd jumped on and rounded around her to stand in front of Noel with a smirk present.

"So what's going on here now eh, you gotta tell me since she failed." She nodded her head to Serah, who was kneeling on the ground rubbing her throat trying hard to regain her breath.

"Um, that's because you almost choked her…" He sighed then he shook the thought out of his head as Serah visibly became better. "We're going to gladwrap the cars."

Fang face-palmed the second that sentence left his mouth.

"And I thought you were the sane one!"

* * *

><p>Though it may have seemed she would complain over people's lack of sanity at first, when they actually got to glad-wrapping the cars Fang shut up and just enjoyed the ridiculous act they were committing.<p>

The bag Noel had been carrying around had been stuffed to the brim with rolls of gladwrap. They'd already glad-wrapped an entire car and were onto a second one. From the amount they had they'd be able to cover at least six. From how used she was to Serah usual level of craziness this seemed almost normal, but when her mind finally got to the point of realising that this was a sane person's idea she had to ask the big question.

"So Noel?" she piped up as she rolled a lot of gladwrap under a car which he picked up (Yeul and Serah were off doing another car), "Where did you come up with the idea to do this? It seems too sanity-challenged for a guy like you from what I've seen."

He threw the roll over the rook and back to her before answering.

"Someone at work knew I was in year 12 so they walked up to me about a week back and told me to do something that involves teachers, cars and shitloads of gladwrap. So I bought shitloads of gladwrap and came up with this," he replied simply, and knelt down the catch the roll as Fang bowled it under the car again.

"What was the expression on the guy's face at the counter?" she couldn't help but ask. A smirk snuck on and decided to stay there.

"Priceless."

"Hell yeah it would have!" Serah yelled over to them, laughing, before returning to glad-wrapping the car she and Yeul were working on together.

Fang shrugged off the random comment and continued in the pattern she and Noel had got stuck in. "This reminds me of something that happened a couple of years ago on muck-up day. So, did this person know about that?"

Noel nodded yes with a slight laugh. "If you're talking about the thing with the motorbike, then yes."

It had been the best prank ever pulled on muck-up day: two year 12 students, one being one of the popular jerks and one who had never been found out had done something so weird it lost its logic. The two had snuck their English teacher's beloved motorbike out of the car park and brought it all the way to the other side of the school to the bottom of D block, where they proceeded to take it up a flight of stairs (yes stairs) and managed to haul it into a classroom, where they wrapped it in gladwrap. Held to it with said gladwrap were empty soda cans and textbooks stolen from all around the school. After this they annihilated the classroom, meaning they smashed all the chairs and tables. Best thing was; no one heard anything at all. Now that was where it lost its logic; they destroyed a classroom without anyone hearing anything. That shouldn't even be possible.

It was even better than what Snow did, and he and a couple of his friends went fishing on a pond on the school grounds in a rubber raft. They kept falling out, according to them.

"Were they one of the year 12's at the time?" Fang inquired for more detail over this person.

"Better," Noel chuckled. "They were the accomplice that was never found." He laughed and watched as her eyes went wide.

"Holy shit! Really? So who is he?"

"She, to be honest." He corrected her, and she froze.

"Hey…didn't you say Lightning worked at the same place you did?"

He threw the piece of gladwrap at her, which she caught just in time, before giving her an answer.

"Have you even thought for a second how Serah has been glad-wrapping that car over there when she never took any of mine?" He grinned and she turned her head back to her friend, when she turned back she had an eyebrow raised. She'd figured it out, but her mind wouldn't go about calling it the truth until she got confirmation.

"Light was saying to both of us for the past month to gladwrap the cars. I know we'll never go near what she did, considering she also did it with someone that she hadn't liked since primary school." He paused for a second and let the weirdness of that thought run about in his head before going on, "But it's not like we couldn't do something nuts still right?"

* * *

><p>All up they covered a total of 11 cars entirely in gladwrap, and another had its bonnet covered completely with it. The small group stayed lazing about in the car park, joking around and having idiotic conversations. At one point Serah had gotten up onto a car with the megaphone and started singing in Japanese. Fang had growled and instinctively Noel shuffled away from her.<p>

She admitted she didn't think it was that bad of a song, as she'd heard it in English, but English was the way she'd prefer it to stay. When the crazy girl had gotten bored of simply singing it she changed it to humming and began doing a dance to the song on the roof of the car. It made for the strangest sight considering she was dressed up as Sailor Venus and had an 82.5 CM toy loach wrapped around her neck. If that group of waggers 100 metres off from them were tripping, she felt just a little sorry for them; it would be even weirder than it already was for them.

Fang sighed outwardly for what seemed to be without reason, but less than a second later the answer was given.

"Damn it this wig is itchy!" She suddenly grabbed the synthetic black strands and ripped it off from her head. She didn't take off the hair net Serah had put on her, she simply relaxed more without having the annoying sensation from the wig anymore.

"No, you're not supposed to take it off!" Serah faked horror at the sight.

Yeul looked to Noel like he had answers for the oddity of the current situation, but he could think of nothing but giving a shrug as an answer. He didn't really know them either; he was perplexed.

When Lightning had told him that Serah was weird when she wanted to be, he should have believed her more.

* * *

><p>The bell for lunch rang and Fang got up to go find Vanille; Serah followed her after finally getting off that damn car. She'd stopped the singing and dancing long before and substituted it for staring blankly into space, but had never stepped foot off the metal vehicle.<p>

They walked down to the hall, where Serah was surprised to find not Vanille first, but Hope. And he was on the phone too…wait…he never used his phone. Who was he talking to?

Quiet as a shadow she snuck up behind him and listened in to what he was saying.

"I've been trying to hide the whole day…yeah I know it won't, you don't have to tell me that twice, I trust you ... How do you put up with her when she gets like that?"

Was he talking to Light? Hmmm…only one way to find out.

"Hello." She slid up to him with a sneaky smile. "You're not talking about me are you?"

He blushed from embarrassment from being caught and tried to hide his face in his hand, hastily he mumbled into the speaker. "Ah, I think I have to go now." Obviously the person on the other end made a reply because then he shut it and ran like hell.

She would have gone after him, but – just her luck – the horde of people that made up the school really started to get thick the moment she thought of doing so. So instead she travelled down to the oval to find where Fang had gotten to. The raven-haired girl had taken off everything that had been on her head and must have stuffed it into her bag. She'd better not have done anything bad to that wig: it had cost her a lot.

The three ate lunch like normal; the other two hadn't seen Hope at all so she didn't get to find out where he had gone off too. She'd gotten a look when she took out her lunch, which had been a bento box full of candy, but Vanille and Fang shook their heads knowing full well that this was just Serah being Serah. Even her asking her plushie if he wanted a bite was normal when it came to her.

* * *

><p>Lunch came and went and everyone started walking up to the classrooms for last period. Vanille stood around them for longer than she should've begging Fang for something Serah couldn't hear as all the remaining people hanging about were all talking loudly and she had begun pacing about waiting for the crowds to leave.<p>

"Come on Fang, it's only last period, and I have science anyway! I won't miss out on a thing; we'll probably watch a movie like we usually do!" she stubbornly begged, grabbing onto Fang's wrists and pleading with her.

"Your teacher's lazy, ain't he? Jeez, watching a movie just 'cause it's last period…bet all the bad students love him." Fang rolled her eyes, concentrating on that rather than the redhead's request.

"Not really, when we actually do work you get in heaps and heaps of trouble if you don't do it and when you do work you bet you're going to be made to do lots."

"Well okay then but it's still a no." She concluded and pulled away from her grasp.

The crowd had virtually all left except a handful of waggers and lazy idiots so Serah had heard a slight bit of her friend's conversations; so curiosity getting the better of her, she walked over to them to find out what on earth was going on.

"What's all this then?" she giggled. Fang rolled her eyes for the millionth time today and the smaller out of her friends looked back to see her.

"Fang told me what you guys are going to do now and I want to join in," Vanille whined.

Serah tilted her head and though it over for a minute, finger resting against her bottom lip in contemplation.

"You know I think out of us I'm the good girl, why are you telling me this? Fang's your best chance."

Vanille whined much louder, "Se-chan!"

"Go to class Vanille, you're probably not going to do much anyway. It's fifth period," she commanded with a sigh. Vanille wasn't a bad kid, but sometimes the idea of wagging didn't seem bad to her, even when she has yet to do it.

At least she'd never be like Fang, from year 7 to 9. Fang probably skipped around half her lessons each week. There was a reason why she was still in high school at age twenty, after all.

"She said she's probably going to watch a movie." Fang said with a small laugh, proving Serah's thoughts correct.

"I can bet both of you it's going to be an episode of Mythbusters or the Big Bang Theory, and it's going to be one I've already seen a million times before. That's not fun!" she complained further. "Come on, it's one period, I don't care if I get in trouble, it will be time well spent, and besides there's plenty other students who have been hanging out with the year 12's all day!"

Serah looked towards Fang, giving her the responsibility of the choice. There was silence as the raven-haired girl thought it out. It was broken with a loud outwards sigh that escaped her. "Fine whatever, but if you get in trouble it's your fault not mine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Vanille jumped up and wrapped her tiny arms around her taller friend's neck.

Fang returned the hug but put her down quickly as her grip was almost suffocating her.

"Well, let's get going then," she chuckled and looked over to Serah, who was giving her an evil grin.

"What's up with you?"

She let out a giggle, then said in a sing song voice this line from a song she knew well, "Girl's generation make you feel the heat, and we're doing it we can't be beat—"

"Shut up, do not utter those cursed words near me!" The tall girl broke out into a full out sprint and chased after her down the length of the oval. Serah ran as fast as she could, but keep in mind heels were never meant to be used as running shoes.

Vanille sighed and followed after them at a steady pace. 'Gee' would've made it worse.

* * *

><p>At the end of the oval Serah was sprawled on the ground exhausted and Fang was clinging onto a fence struggling for breath. Vanille hastily strode the rest of the distance to them. She went to Fang's aid first, as despite the appearance of the situation she knew Fang would be in the worst condition.<p>

"I have some water in my bag if you like?" Her friend nodded in silent response so the redhead opened up her bag's back pocket, dug out the half empty bottle and handed it to her friend who took it and gulped it down greedily.

"You'd think if you had asthma you'd know not to rabidly chase someone across an entire oval by now." She looked down to Serah who was still out of breath on the grassy ground.

"And you're not much better, aren't you the one always complaining about being unfit and having breathing problems?"

Serah pouted childishly and did her best to say, "But – huff – she would have – huff – killed me!"

"No she wouldn't!" Vanille yelled back, annoyed. Though it was common for them to chase each other around like that, it wasn't for them to do it for such a distance.

When the two had recovered they made up a plan on getting around the fence, for their target was just out of reach of the school's grounds.

Vanille managed to squeeze through the tiny gap in the chained-up gate and helped get the three bags through after her. Serah walked up to the corner of the fence and tried to use the corner itself to get a better grip with her hands and feet. When she reached the top she lifted herself over and clung fearfully to the metal on the other side so she didn't fall. It wasn't much of a distance to the bottom, but the ground did happen to be rocky and she did indeed happen to be in heels. Fang went last, climbing up just near the gate. Usually it would have been easiest for her, but in the pencil skirt and the steel capped boots that added on a tonne of weight, it became much more difficult to attempt. She flipped herself over using all the strength in her arms and climbed down with the assistance of her friends.

With that gone and done with they travelled across the council oval, which was just behind their school, and strolled to the path next to the tree-lined lake.

"So where is this spot exactly? I don't really come here." Vanille piped up in question, looking up to her taller friends.

"Over there," Serah happily pointed and immediately began walking in its direction.

They stopped in front of a tiny wooden jetty that looked like it was about to break apart. Vanille voiced the thought that was on the back of all their minds: "Um, you sure it's safe?"

"Sure," Serah answered right after the words had left her mouth. "I've used it plenty of times." She placed the bags on a seat by the jetty and took out two reels that had what looked like hooks attached.

"Sometimes I wish I had an actual fishing rod." She giggled and handed a deep blue one to Fang, keeping the red one for her. She ran to the end of the jetty, put a piece of bread on the end of a hook and cast it off into the water.

"She likes fishing doesn't she? Why doesn't she have one?" Vanille asked to Fang who was now as well at the end of the jetty and attaching a piece of bread to her hook.

"Just because she's the master fisherman in video games, it doesn't mean that's the same in real life. Though I will admit we have both used these reels a couple of times, and she still beats me." She threw out her line as well.

Vanille sat down behind them at a safe distance so whenever they threw out the lines again she wouldn't chance getting a hook stuck in her hair.

Though Serah seemed to be more patient, she pulled out her line the most. She said it was because her fingers were repeatedly twitching and it was tricking her into thinking a fish had taken her bait. She knew it wouldn't happen as much if she stopped thinking about her fingers twitching, but she couldn't get the damn thought out of her head.

So it was actually a surprise that she was the first to catch a fish. As expected of her, she screamed when it bit and she knew for sure there really was a fish there this time. She went into hypo mode as she reeled it in, talking to it and saying 'come to mamma' like she did when she was playing Zelda.

When she caught it she was showing it off and laughing her head off, even more hypo than what she usually was when playing video games.

At the end of the day, Serah caught three fish and Fang caught one, and she complained that Serah was stealing hers. And as well as fishing, when they got bored, Serah went off and began dancing the dance that she had done on that car earlier in the day. And at one point, which may have been named the weirdest part of the hour, Serah had spotted two pelicans and named them two ridiculous names; being Sephiroth and Gilligan Chicken Pie. Fang had questioned her on naming a random pelican of all things after an evil video games character, and naming one with the oddest thing she could muster. But it was Serah after all, so even her answers were nuts.

* * *

><p><strong>I have done what happened in the last bit except I wasn't wagging it was the sports carnival and we got permission to leave the school grounds to go fishing. And yes there were two pelicans called Sephi and Gilligan.<strong>

**My sister is making Sailor Venus cosplay for me, so soon I shall have Serah's cosplay. Nyan. Not getting a loach plushie any time soon unfortunately.**

**Jya ne**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	7. Farting Rainbows

**I wrote this months ago, so if any numbers are currently wrong that's the reason why. I'm also sure that I promised I would update this about a month ago, my apologies I'm taking a month off fan fiction from recommendation from my doctor and mother because of the obsessive behaviours I have with it. I feel much better now and have been able to do what I want, I've been playing Final fantasy X-2 and after this I'm going down stairs to play Kingdom Hearts to finish the file I started more than a year ago.**

**conversation this morning which happened immediately after I woke up:**

**Claire: Wake up the worlds ending today.**

**Me: Yaaaaaaay.**

**Claire: Now go play Kingdom Hearts and finish the game.**

**Me: Okay *get's out of bed and walks into loungeroom.**

**Mum: Get dressed we're going shopping.**

**Me: Aww, well Kingdom Hearts afterwards then.**

**and that's why I'm about to play Kingdom Hearts instead of X-2 which I have been forced to play lately so I can get the good ending (need 85%+) because last time I killed Tidus (Got 71% LOL)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this I just wish I did because then SERAH WOULD BE MINE!**

* * *

><p><span>7) Farting Rainbows<span>

* * *

><p>"You're a monster." Fang yelled at the pink-haired girl in front of her, fast forwarding a TV trying to find a certain part.<p>

"Say that again and I'll sick my sister onto you. Hey Vanille are the ropes tight enough?" Serah turned around to ask the redhead, who was concentrating on tying a double knot in the rope that held her raven haired friend to the chair stolen from a kitchen.

"Yep, no one can get out of this now." Vanille finished with her job and stood up to stand by Fang's side. At the same time Serah reached the part of the show she wanted so she paused it and kept it there, before taking one big step to be besides Fang, she leaned down and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, purposely invading her personal space. From this close proximately it was easy to smell the coffee on her breath.

"Now we've just got a little thing to show you because you have successfully avoided it's awesome for too long now. Isn't that right Vanille?" Serah asked in a devilish tone, her face a picture of evil, Vanille's reflected it as she as well put her arm around Fang's shoulder to invade her space. It was for more than one reason that Fang felt uncomfortable. It wasn't that two of her friends had snuck into her house at 7 in the morning, dragged her to Serah's where they tied her to a chair with a piece of rope they got god knows where. It was because she knew she was going to be forced to watch one of their K-pop videos.

"I'll hate you forever if you do this, Fantastic Baby was one thing, but if you make me watch one of your videos one more time I'll-"

"Oh but it's not one of our videos anymore dear." Vanille chuckled; Serah joined in and added more,

"Why everyone has been talking about it, in the streets, in the shopping centres, at their work! There's no escape. But you've been too busy listening to your own music to hear. And that silly computer of yours broke too!" The melodramatic way they were acting was getting frightening; the mood they gave out made you think they thought the world was ending.

"I think you've gone a little over board he Serah. No one likes your music here." Fang sighed, when was this going to end?

"But that's where you're wrong!" Vanille grabbed onto her arm tightly, her eyes were staring into her soul.

Serah copied the movement,

"Why famous celebrities are talking about it!"

"About its wonderful insanity and famous horse dance!" Vanille added more.

"Wha? Horse dance, what's this about a horse dance?" Fang tried to say but got interrupted.

"It has 263,713,103 views! He's going to beat Justin Beaver with a foreign song! He deserves a medal!"

"The crap! This is really getting weird now!"

"Oh I can't wait any longer, this is such torture!" Serah did a melodramatic faint but immediately hopped back onto her feet and clicked play

Right away the song started playing, Fang had to admit it was a catchy beat, but then her usual annoyance of not being able to understand it kicked in as he started singing. At first, she was thinking about how the guy looked heaps older than the guys Serah and Vanille usually listened too, and then she was completely distracted by everything as weird things soon followed.

"The hell I am watching?" She mumbled, shaking her head.

She continued in the same way till the end, feeling like her head was about to explode from confusion.

Serah and Vanille turned to Fang with expectant expressions, and manic smiles.

She sighed. "Um, I have no idea what I just watched. I guess he's a good singer, though the only thing I understood was 'sexy lady' and 'style'. The song was catchy, but honestly I'm so confused my heads right to explode."

"Oppa." Was Serah's response.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, what does that even mean?" Fang tilted her head, why on earth had Serah had so much coffee already when it was only 8 in the morning?

"I don't know what it means either but what I do know is, is that PSY is beating Justine Beaver and everyone knows he's doing it and that's all I care about. Oppa."

"Not doing a thing to help my head." Fang groaned and laid back in the chair, waiting impatiently for the moment when they untied her.

"Hmm, I know. Time for Ponponpon!" Serah giggled insanely and began rewinding the recorded episode.

When the next video came on, Serah was literally expecting her friend's head to explode. For the last video didn't hold a candle to this one. And Fang's sentences were perfect reasons why.

"She's farting rainbows!"

* * *

><p>"Holy shit Lightning you have to save me!" Fang ran down the stairs as the eldest of the two sisters walked in the door. The strawberry blonde woman lithely dodged the raven haired woman's tackle before she could reach her.<p>

"Sometimes I wonder if you even know the definition of personal space. What the hell is your problem anyway?" She grumbled as she began moving up the stairs.

"Can't you stay down here? Your sister's freaking me out and I want to talk with someone who still has their sanity."

Lightning took a look back at her before taking a peek around the curve in the stairs to see what was going on upstairs. She sighed then walked back down stairs and sat down on the couch on the other side to where Fang was standing.

"What are they doing anyway? I took my chance to escape when they went into her bedroom to make up some more maniacal plans."

Lightning eyed her with a strange look, not doubting she had gone overboard.

"Dancing around the room in sweet Lolita dresses to Vocaloid songs."

"Voca-what? I think she's told me about it before but she confused me too much and we got into a mini argument over it." Fang sighed and laid down with her limbs spread out on the cold tiles. "She said something that one of the characters keeps dying but then she said he's not from an anime or anything like that and anything further on made even less sense."

"Vocaloid's a voice synthesiser program that's commonly used to make songs with. If she was talking about Len, trust me he's died plenty of times." Lightning finally gave her the answer that Serah ad stubbornly refused to give her.

Fang sighed in relief, but then something hit her and bothered her greatly, "Wait, why did you know that? Did she tell you?"

Lightning paused there for a second, even if it was her, Fang would have a bad reaction if she found out she liked J-pop. Lying was good, yes very good in this situation.

"Yes. A while ago she did." Light did her best to keep her voice calm, she was slightly pissed off that she'd let herself slip.

Luckily Fang didn't speak to her much, so she missed anything amiss in her tone.

"So does it annoy you or doesn't it? I actually haven't heard anything about your opinion about her weird music tastes."

"Did you forget I understand some Japanese? How am I supposed to annoyed by not understanding it when I understand it?"

"But what about the K-pop?" Fang quickly added, with an expression clearly showing how dead serious she was acting, treating the topic like a matter of life or death.

"Hearing it isn't going to kill me you know, why do you always act like it will when you hear it-"

"I expect anyone would hate it if they didn't understand it!"

"Exactly why Gangnam style has gotten 200 million views on youtube and why I saw it on TV three times yesterday and I was far away from Serah's shows." Lightning disagreed with her.

"Wait so Serah wasn't lying when she forced me to watch it?" Fang jumped up onto her feet giving Light a look of sheer disbelief. "People actually enjoy watching it? But it was so insane!"

"Watch Ponponpon." Lightning ordered.

"I did and she was farting rainbows."

"And she summoned floating bread with her hands, the microphone came out of her ear and plastic eyeballs came out of her mouth. What about it?" Lightning lifted an eyebrow while waiting for Fang to respond.

The Pulsian woman's face was blank. "So you've seen it?" She asked darkly like she was interviewing a criminal and the feeling of the conversation switched to that.

"I wouldn't have recommended it if I hadn't." Lightning shrugged with an evil grin.

"Did she force you to watch it?"

"No, I found it a while ago accidentally and made her watch it. Afterwards she told me if she was famous that's the kind of music video she'd make." She admitted surprisingly easy considering the K-pop/J-pop hater she was speaking to.

"How long ago was this?"

Figuring out immediately where she was heading, Lightning admitted to the next part as well.

"It's not my fault if she began listening to more and more J-pop afterwards, her finding K-pop was inevitable after that I guess."

"So it's your fault!" Fang pointed an accusing finger at her screaming, just as the music upstairs got louder and Serah's horrific singing could be heard.

Fang froze and forgetting the topic asked a completely irrelevant question, "Was there coffee in the fridge?"

"Four litres why?"

"I think they drank ALL of it."

Lightning looked up to the roof, "I'd have to agree with you there."

* * *

><p><strong>My friend who Fang is based off actually adores PonPonPon and Candy Candy for that matter. I just like going overboard and needed a good reason to tie her to a chair. <strong>

**And said friend when you read this because I know you wont listen to me face to face and if I mention it here you will read this (hopefully). When you get the chance talk to jake because all the problems between you are freaking retarded and you are both being drama queens, especially you. whenever the situation has been the other way round he's always let you talk to him so stop being a bitch and talk and get over all this. You two just need to forget what's happened in the past, forget what's happening now get over all of it and forget it and get on with your lives before you both make yourselves depressed.**

**I realise a bunch of random people just read that and are going to have no idea what I'm talking about and I realise this is more to a personal type of thing but that is completely your fault and as you are already aware I'm quite the bitch when I want to be and are plenty fine with risking a friendship if it can hopefully help said friendship in the future.**

**By the way to the other people this has nothing to do with, the two aren't a couple or nothing they're just two drama queens, just friends that's it, don't misunderstand if you did read the entire thing.**

**reviews would be lovely as I'd love to see the review count hit double digits considering the last chapter reached over a thousand hits, I think it' about 1,202 at the moment.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	8. Vampairy abomination

**(2,193 words) Just a short chapter to get the little details out there. If you find anything weird with the choices of jobs the characters want I'll remind you that they are combined with real people in real life. Serah's a teacher anyway so I just made her a history teacher because that's what I want if acting the thing doesn't get me anywhere. Light wouldn't do anything my sister would so I made it a little more Lightning like but nothing really out there because my sister wouldn't do that type of thing. The deal with Fang is that the friend she is based off intends to be a doctor but I made Fang not quite as smart as her, though she certainly isn't stupid she is just off the mark for that. **

**I have no idea what the other characters are going to do in the future of the story, Hope and Vanille are fine for now but Snow's a problem. I just can't think of what type of job to give him in this story unfortunately. Help? Please?**

**To my dear sister Claire, if you think this isn't the best I can do remember I can't do happy stuff and Tifa has no say in this story, only Serah who ****happens to not be able to write. So my writing will suffer in this because of the mindset I need to have so it doesn't go dark.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>8) Vampairy abomination<strong>

* * *

><p>Lightning was not in a good mood. If only she had the ability to say no to Serah's puppy dog eyes, if only. Her dear little sister had convinced her to come with her, Fang, Vanille and Hope to the movies; mainly because she was the only one that had a car, well Fang did too, but no one trusted the Pulsian's driving ability. When her sister had appeared to be losing she had gone as far to use Hope as a bribe, saying that if she didn't want to deal with crazy insane people she could always ditch them and hang with Hope until the movie started. And thanks to the fact she hadn't the chance to talk to him in a while it had worked even better than Serah had expected it would.<p>

So now she found herself driving the others to the local shopping centre where the cinema was located inside. Fang sat in the passenger seat complaining about another insane conversation she'd had with her crazy sister, with Serah and Vanille objecting to everything she said sarcastically, only that they didn't remotely sound sarcastic about it. Hope sat next to Vanille, facing the window in complete silence as he tried to use his own thoughts to drown them out, an attempt Lightning could take a guess and say wasn't working out so well.

She didn't hate her sister, but no one could take her insanity for a whole day, even her. And having Vanille with her was even more dangerous, so she would be glad to get away from them for the hour before the movie started. She found Hope easy to talk to, he was the only person she considered a friend, Vanille and Fang were close but not quite there yet.

…

The first twenty minutes were taken up by getting their tickets, food and drinks. They decided to split up after that, they'd meet up ten minutes early so they didn't have to wait in a line to get into the cinema. The worst part about this day was certainly not having to deal with the duo from hell, certainly not. It was the movie. It was an abomination, it was hell incarnate, and it deserved to be burned to a crisp. Yes, she was being forced to watch Breaking Dawn. Not like anyone in the group liked it, Serah wanted to see if in the cinema because she had promised someone years ago when the first one came out (a friend she no longer was friends with) that she'd watch it all the way to the end and then yell as the credits were rolling 'Edward sucks'. She feared for her if she this plan truly went into fruition. So in short Serah, Vanille and Fang just wanted to insult it. Which was why her and Hope were going to make sure they'd stay far away from them all.

When they split up her and Hope went to go hide in another part of the building and let the others have their fun by themselves. Serah and the others started off with lunch as none of them had had breakfast that day. Serah went with the usual, McDonalds same as Vanille, while Fang had Hungry Jacks. Half way through lunch Vanille got bored and started up a conversation.

"Hey you're going to Palumpolum University right Serah?" She asked.

Serah stopped with a burger halfway to her lips, "Yeah, and Fang's going to the Tafe up there too."

The redhead nodded, "I know that part, she told me ages ago. What you doing anyway, you haven't even mentioned it to me." She half chuckled.

Serah laughed at the fact she'd neglected to tell her even once what she was studying. "I wanna be a history teacher, modern history to be more specific. Though I'm kinda annoyed that in all the schools I know around here the history teachers are forced to teach geography as well. I'm fine with having to teach ancient to younger classes but the geography part sucks. I've never liked the subject."

"But wasn't your average on history tests 80% and your Geography tests 90%?" Vanille gave her a funny look.

Serah pouted, "Hey I had a 94% average in maths from year 7 to year 10; that never meant I liked maths. If anything I wanted to put all Maths in a canon and shoot it into the sun."

Fang choked on her fried when she heard her friend's last sentence, she sent her a look before gulping down her drink to wash it down. "Weirdo you are." Fang muttered.

Vanille laughed at her then, "Why you saying that to her? I'd say she's allowed to think that about maths, it is maths after all. And hey aren't you the one who doesn't have a proper explanation as to why you want the job you want!?"

Serah tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "What's this about your job? I know I didn't mention my ideal one to Vanille but I did that on accident. You just haven't bothered to mention yours at all I think."

"I wanted to be a doctor but I didn't get high enough scores so I'm going for second best."

"She means she wants to be a nurse. The Tafe in Palumpolum has a course there so that's why she's going." Vanille answered for her. Serah nodded in understanding before realising something didn't add up. "Waaait," She turned to Fang with a suspicious expression. "Why do you want to be a nurse, save people's lives or something?"

"No." Fang replied like what Serah had said was just plain bizarre, "I just like hospitals."

Serah turned to the redhead opposite her who was giving her a look saying 'I told you so'.

"Well Fang I think you've beaten me to getting the award for the most sanity challenged. Yes Vanille you are very right, she does not have a good reason."

"Hey hey!" Fang cut in, waving her hand in the air before pointing it right at Serah's face, a mite too close for comfort. "Liking hospitals is so a good reason!"

"And the hylian loach is my son."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>The rest of the hour was spent playing a quick round of DDR at the local arcade thanks to Serah for god knows what reason having over $200 on her card. Vanille played better than Fang who'd never played the game before and only had on the day because her two friends were creeping her out beyond reason whilst giving her bribes to make her play. Serah still won in the end, though by no extreme amount because of her lack of fitness.<p>

They also bought a handful of face-sized lollipops at a foreign candy store; Serah also acquired two boxes of Pulsian cereal that the store sold. And when her friends noticed that the boxes were over ten dollars apiece it occurred to both the reason behind her having so much money, she had stolen money from Snow's wallet again. A habit they'd thought she'd dropped long ago when her and Snow had still been going out. Once upon a time she'd done it to her sister also, until she had taken a grand total of $506.40 and Lightning had made sure she paid back every cent.

When the time of the movie came around the trio met back up with Lightning and Hope, the older seemed to be deep in a conversation with him but went back to being mute when she spotted Fang over the heads of the crowd. Vanille and Serah became depressed over not knowing what they'd been chatting about, but got over it quickly.

When they were walking to their seats Fang couldn't help but joke with Light and the boy walking besides her. "So what were you two lovebirds talking 'bout before we got here?" The raven hair chuckled as she put her arm around Light's shoulder.

Lightning growled and gave her a venomous look. "For the last time you moron we are not going out and you're not five. You're turning twenty-one this year, act like it."

Fang mimicked one of Serah's fake pouts. "Don't need to be a meanie you know?" She dropped back and fell into pace with Vanille and Serah who'd been avidly chatting behind them. She put her arm around Vanille chuckling as she whispered something into the redhead's ear. Vanille rolled her eyes and removed Fang's arm and chose to walk at a faster pace to dodge the conversation the raven hair was about to start. Fang laughed and started it with Serah instead, who was bound to enjoy it more.

Vanille fastened her pace a mite more so she could keep up with the two that had been previously at good distance in front. "Hey Lightning?" She piped up.

"Yeah?" The older woman inclined her head to look back at the tiny redhead.

"You're in your final year in Uni aren't you?"

"What about it?" She asked curiously, wondering where she was heading with this.

"Well," Vanille said as they turned into the entrance of the 3rd cinema where the movie was going to play. "That means you'll get to be a prac teacher this year doesn't it?" She smiled.

"So what? If the part about stupid kids was supposed to annoy me than I wouldn't have chosen that as a job in the first place."

Vanille went to nod in agreement just as Fang's loud voice boomed behind them. "What is with you and getting such a humble job? A PT teacher!? Come on it's so normal, it's barely more than what this girl is doing!?" Fang pointed to Serah who was humming to herself as she tried to figure out if she was just insulted.

Lightning sighed at the tan woman. "Says the woman who wants to be a nurse."

"Hey compared to a teacher it's like comparing an extreme spot to a tea party in the meadow!"

Excluding Lightning all the others failed to hold back a laugh at Fang's overboard and plain weird reaction.

"All I know is that you have definitely beaten me to the sanity-challenged award." Serah muttered under her breath, but thanks to Fang finally shutting up as they took their seats she heard it loud and clear. She knew it was an insult.

* * *

><p>Lightning tried to sleep through the movie, Hope who was next to her was more successful; down a couple of rows Fang attempted the same but failed worse than Lightning who was just having trouble finding a comfortable position on the seat as she couldn't even close her eyes because of what the two next to her were muttering. She didn't even want to know what the crap had to be going through these two's heads right now. She knew they wanted to torture them all by making them watch it, but nothing could be made sense of with them at the moment; when Serah had begun to complain that there wasn't enough blood things really went to hell. Later when Fang mentioned this Lightning she could only hope she believed her about it, otherwise she'd get a lovely punch in the face for accusing the dear sweet Serah for getting bored of a movie because it wasn't gory enough. Fang knew it wasn't that that had made the blood comment, but a Vampire movie needed to have blood or it just wasn't a vampire movie…..it was fairy movie.<p>

The second the credits started rolling Fang feared for the worst, without a second thought she blocked her ears not a moment before her two friends screamed out "EDWARD IS A FAIRY!" Closely followed by, "I LIKED WHEN THE WOLF WENT OM NOM NOM!" and finally, "Dear Kristen Stewart, I'M GOING TO SEW BUTTONS TO YOUR EYES!"

All eyes went to them, but the duo were too busy laughing their heads off till their faces went red to notice. Fang sighed and stood up; trying to spot where Hope and Light had hidden themselves in this stupid crowd of the stupidest people on earth: Twihearts . Her search was a grand failure so she sat back down and waited, blocking her ears from her friends' stupid rambling.

Up where Lightning and Hope were the conversation went as so:

"Uh, does she really think he's a fairy?" Hope asked bemused.

"Vampairy to be more precise." Lightning answered.

"And the part about the wolf?"

"Don't want to know."

"But-"

"DON'T want to know."

"What about the button eyes thing?"

"Any wannabe actress wants to kill her in some fashion. That's just Serah's for you."

"I didn't even know Serah could act. She seems too crazy."

"You'd be surprised."

"Why is she becoming a teacher then?"

"Because the world it stupid. Very stupid."

Hope nodded, "Should we get up now?"

"No, we'll wait for them to finish first." She decided, watching Serah and Vanille as they danced around the bottom of the half empty cinema screaming out the chorus to 'Fashion Monster' by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Something she'd make sure to never tell Fang she knew.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote the last conversation in that fashion because they were speaking quick and sharp, and I find describing the sentences by writing 'asked' or 'replied' longings it and would ruin the feel I was trying to get. Just saying.<strong>

**Serah has a card she can use at an arcade because there's a popular arcade near me which uses cards which can only be used at the arcade. I've had $40 at most. $200 is just plain crazy. I currently have $23 and over a 1000 powertickets. I can buy stuff with them so I'm saving up.**

**A Practical teacher (Prac teacher) is just a uni student in their last year who have to spend a short amount of time actually teaching a class because it's a part of their course. I'm sure people have that in other countries but under different names.**

**Tata.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


End file.
